


Pink Ribbon On the Run

by Rivera07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Heavy Angst, Hurt Derek, M/M, Mpreg, My First Work in This Fandom, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Possessive Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Time Skips, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Work In Progress, Worldbuilding, derek is four years older than Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivera07/pseuds/Rivera07
Summary: Omegas are owned, they're like pearls or a nice watch to show off one's status, while Alphas and Betas are the normal citizens.There are three ribbon colors to determine the status of an omega. Yellow is Standard, Blue is Below and Pink are Precious. Omegas with a yellow ribbon wrapped around their wrist are from a good bloodline and are averagely priced. Blue ribbons mean an omega comes from tainted blood, or are commonly called mutts, most omegas are mutts. Pink Ribbons are the omegas with special blood, high breeding rates, and stronger pheromones, though, they're rare and only come from a family of mutts.The Pink Ribbons are usually called the gems surrounded by coals and because they're rare they're worth an extremely high price, usually owned by the elites.Omegas get their color status at the age of seventeen when their blood is tested and then their ribbons are given.Stiles lived his life as a child in the slums, his father, an Alpha, worked well enough to support the both of them and adores Stiles like he were a gem and not a mutt. Though, that was what he thought Stiles would be, yet when his blood results had come back at seventeen he was given a Pink Ribbon.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 74
Kudos: 705





	1. The Slums

**Author's Note:**

> I have never watched a single episode of Teen Wolf but I love reading the fics, Stiles x Derek fics to be more precise, so I hope I get their personalities kind of similar. 
> 
> If not, then I hope you guys would like the book, either way, thank you for reading!

The Slums were filled with old, decaying buildings that were, most often than not, abandoned. The streets were always empty and most in the Slums didn't own vehicles that were worth stealing and while Stiles knew that this was the Slums he hadn't minded, it was his home.

At fourteen Stiles spent his time playing with the other children in his small cul-de-sac, on a field with dying grass and few trees. Scott was his closest friend, like brothers as they spent their entire lives together. His friends consisted of three Alphas; Scott, Lydia, and Theo, two Betas; Jackson, and Malia. Stiles was the only omega in their small part of the vast Slums.

The field was a ways away from the cul-de-sac, it was once used for baseball but was abandoned over time and left for the children of the slums to use as a playground. The field was large and only a few parts of the old fence were left behind.

Stiles ran, the small cuts around his ankles were stinging but he smiled at the pain, he looked behind himself before turning to look forward again, he was close to the fence, he just needed a few more steps, he smiled wider when he was within reach of the old worn out fence that was twisted with age, then he landed on his side, the dead grass crunching as he fell with a low thud. On the ground, Stiles felt his side ache with the force of being hit.

With a small groan, Stiles sat up and glared at the offender who tackled him. "Jackson! You can't do that! It's cheating! You have to call out where you are so that I can dodge! It's not fair, your team isn't getting a point!" Jackson glared back at the other, as the rest of their friends had begun to appear.

Stiles was thin, with long arms and legs, he was taller than the average omega and while he didn't mind it there were times that it made him feel even more unusual than the other omegas he's seen. They were small and delicate while Stiles was tall and, though, he was physically weaker than the other genders he wasn't delicate. His head was shaved and his pale skin was dotted with moles, his eyes were pools of honey with long eyelashes framing them, they were his strongest omega feature and he used them many times to his advantage.

"I did! You just didn't hear me! You lost fair and square! Stop whining Omega!" Stiles flinched at the word, he knew he was an Omega, and what that meant when he turns seventeen. Stiles pushed himself up from the grass and in doing so Jackson stood as well, glaring at each other Jackson had gotten close enough to were their chests touched. Scott looked between them with a worried expression as the others stared. Lydia looked amused with the fight and if the Alpha had a chance she would've gotten popcorn.

As Jackson glared at him it was Stiles who pushed first, prompting Jackson to push back and when Stiles managed to push Jackson to the ground the Beta growled as he quickly stood up again, he grabbed Stiles shirt and yanked it towards him. Stiles wasn't deterred and instead, he flashed his eyes Omega blue in anger before head butting Jackson causing his nose to start bleeding, in an instant Jackson tackled Stiles to the floor hard enough to were Stiles made a small sound of pain as his elbow hit a rock, the sound causing the Alphas to become tense and the Betas to freeze, Jackson had momentarily stopped his attack at the sound and at that moment Scott dragged Jackson off of Stiles.

Sitting up Stiles rubbed at his elbow and flinched at the pain, bringing his hand away he realized he was bleeding, it wasn't the first scar he'd get playing on this field but it was one of the worst, he made another sound of pain when he tried to stretch his arm out which prompted Lydia, Scott, and Theo to fuss over him, instincts had saved Stiles from Jackson's rage and while he was thankful it made him feel pathetic.

"Jackson! You can't hit Stiles like that! He's smaller than you you could've really hurt him." Lydia poked at Jackson's chest as she scolded him, not caring for his bloody nose as Jackson held his head high so that the blood didn't stain his grey shirt. Lydia's pheromones smelled slightly rotten from anxiety at witnessing Stiles get hurt, or more likely, witnessing an Omega get hurt.

Stiles had mostly ignored the way they began treating him after their second genders where revealed but they coddled him as if he were a baby as if the smallest scratch would break Stiles.

When they were younger it was never Omega, Beta, or Alpha it was just Scott or Stiles and now as they grew Stiles was physically weaker than his friends, his skin delicate, his features softened, his hips curving just slightly, while their pheromones changed to hard notes of Coffee, Oak, or Pine, Stiles's pheromones had sweetened to a caramel tone with hints of vanilla and cinnamon.

Stiles was coddled now when before Scott would tackle Stiles with pure brute strength and now Scott wouldn't even touch Stiles in a rough way, even if Stiles tried to provoke him to get a rough response, nothing worked. With each tiny cut he received Scott would begin to worry over him again as Lydia would cut their games short just so that she would be able to fuss over him with Scott.

Even Theo would twitch and flinch as he looked at Stiles climb a tree, waiting for the Omega to fall and get hurt so that he’d be ready to run over and help Stiles like some princess who needed a knight. With a huff, Stiles pulled his elbow away from Scott as he stood, brushing his dust-covered shorts off as he ignored the stinging from his fresh wound.

He was tired of being reminded of what he was and as he glared once more towards Jackson he turned to Lydia whose eyes looked worried, though Stiles knows she would never admit that. "I gotta go home, I'll see you guys later." Stiles walked off, towards the fence and even without looking back he knew Scott was following, and hearing a few twigs break behind him he felt a little relieved he wouldn't be alone.

The sun was low and as it dipped into the horizon Stiles wondered what he’d have for dinner. Maybe Scott would stay the night if his mom was also working late, though that was rare so Stiles could only hope.

His home was as disheveled as all the others, with small holes marring the walls making even the smallest breeze feel like winter air. The roof almost looked sunken in but it held and that was all that mattered. On the inside it was nicer than the outer appearance, they had a couch, a small tv in the living room and Stiles even had his own room, which was difficult to find in a house sitting in the slums.

The stairs were old as was the rest of his home and with each step he took the creaking would give him a form of comfort, reminding him of his childhood. Scott followed him up the stairs with a nervous expression. Stiles sighed as he laid on his bed, closing his eyes as Scott shut the door behind himself and sat next to the omega. "Are, you ok?" Scott asked as he looked towards Stiles, glancing at his wounded elbow as if the wound was worse than what it was.

"Nope," Stiles sat up and lifted his elbow to inspect the cut, the blood still trickled slowly and while the cut was deep it hadn't ripped the flesh around the gash, there was dirt and dead grass stuck to the wound and seeing it only made the pain feel even more intense, Stiles cringed. "It stings."

Scott clicked his tongue in slight annoyance as he left the room for a few moments before returning with an aid kit. "I keep telling you not to argue with Jackson, he's always had a problem with you."

Stiles frowned as Scott began to disinfect the cut. "No, he started to pick fights with me after our second genders were announced. I think he just hates omegas."

Scott's brows furrowed as he concentrated on treating the wound, though he also began to frown. "Whatever it is Lydia also said that you shouldn't upset him anymore, you could get really hurt if he snaps one day."

Stiles scoffed, flinching when Scott pressed down on the cut. "So, if Jackson hurts me it's my fault?"

Scott sighed as he finished wrapping the wound, covering it from infection. "No, you know what I meant if you get hurt they might give you a Blue Ribbon," Stiles flinched once again, though it wasn't from pain, and while Scott noticed he continued nonetheless. "They might not like the scars."

Stiles stayed silent for a few minutes, before laying back down with another sigh, though he wants to be angry with Scott for reminding him of what's to come he couldn't blame him, it wasn't his fault he was an Omega. "I'm going to get a Blue Ribbon anyway, I'm a mutt, my blood is dirty. Blue is all I'm gonna get Scotty."

Scott frowned and while he stared at the old wooden floorboards he whispered. “You could get yellow.”

Stiles chuckled as he tried to stretch his elbow out, wincing again at the pain. “Come on, be realistic dude, besides, I think blue is my color.”

Scott thought in the silence as Stiles was thinking about what kind of concoction they could make in the kitchen before his dad would get back from work. And after a moment Scott's eyes widened, he turned towards Stiles making the Omega look at him with a surprised face. "Maybe I can buy you in the future! That way you can stay and we could see each other all the time!"

Scotts face looked happy, with a smile that spread widely across his face and eyes that were filled with stars. He looked as if he solved one of life's most difficult mysterious. Stiles just looked at him and smiled, in a way he knew making that kind of money in the Slums was nearly impossible but he didn't want to ruin Scotts' momentary happiness.

"Yeah sure, we can try and save up for the Blue Ribbon price by the time I turn seventeen, we got three years to save up buddy." Nodding his head Scott stood up and as he walked towards the door Stiles frowned standing up as well following the Alpha as he left the room.

"Hey! I thought we were going to make snacks!" Stiles yelled and as Scott reached down the last step he waved his hand, dismissing Stiles's plan.

"No, can't waste time, we only got three years, I'll see you later!"

As Stiles stood at the top of his stairs he sighed, guess he would be alone tonight. He walked down towards the living room and once there he stopped and looked around, the wallpaper began to curl in on itself and the photos that hung had collected dust, the window was cracked, and while he liked the breeze in the summer the winters were the worst.

The front door was also broken and if he lived anywhere else he'd be worried about getting robbed, but everyone knew the Slums had nothing worth of value and until Stiles was given his Ribbon he was also worth nothing. He sat on the couch and grabbed the folded blankets on the side, wrapping himself in a comfortable burrito as he waited for his dad to come back home in the morning.

He started to doze off a few hours after Scott had left, his head resting against the couch while his eyes were closed. The silence was thick and only his quiet breathing was heard within the empty home, the crickets began to chirp outside as the sun had set. Stiles pulled the blanket up, trying to keep himself warm before there was a loud crack, the sound coming from outside and Stiles bolted awake, he blinked in the darkness and waited for any other sounds.

He held his breath when again there was another loud crack, he moved slowly towards the window, peeking out he saw someone, a guy, and he appeared to be breaking things out of anger. Stiles's brows furrowed as this was unusual, most knew that once the sun had set you stay home, it was one of the bigger unspoken rules they had, and yet here was someone who didn't care for it.

Everyone knew that if you're out after dark the reapers come out and play, the "reapers" were the higher-ups who would send their people to kidnap people from the slums to work for them, like slaves, and while everyone knew what they did no one did anything but hide and Stiles had been taught to survive as his father knew he'd be alone most nights.

Stiles being curious, stared just stared a bit longer, the guy looked angry and when he turned Stiles had seen his eyes were red and flinched downwards to hide, he was an alpha. Shit. Stiles turned to the front door and frowned at the broken lock. He turned back to take a look at the alpha and witnessed the guy break another piece of rubble against the ground with a loud yell. Ok, maybe he was more than angry, the dude looked furious.

Stiles stared and hoped he wasn't angry enough to break into someone's home and kidnap an omega who's unfortunately alone. Stiles glanced at the front door again, maybe he should try the lock? Miracles could happen, right? He slowly crept towards the door when he heard another scream of anger, Stiles frowned, the guy had a death wish, he could practically hear reapers headed his way.

Stiles took another step towards the door when he heard it, loud laughs and motors, the reapers were heading here, Stiles had never seen one before and he sure as hell didn't want to. He quickly turned to look out once again and his eyes widened seeing the alpha on his knees with his head in his hands, he looked as if he was mourning in the middle of the street.

It was as if his feet moved on there own as he ran out towards the kneeling alpha, in a rush he grabbed the guys arm and pulled. "Get up! They're coming!" The guy looked towards Stiles with wide eyes before he frowned, trying to pull his arm away.

"Don't touch me." He spoke in a low, intimidating voice, and if Stiles wasn't full of adrenaline he would've done just that.

Instead, Stiles clicked his tongue in annoyance as the alpha didn't budge, he turned towards the motor sounds as they came closer and closer, and in a panic, Stiles remembered when he played on the field, how the alphas reacted after seeing him hurt. He grabbed at his elbow and ripped the bandages off, flinching when he began to feel the stinging again. He glanced down at the alpha when he noticed the other freeze at the smell of Stiles blood, quickly Stiles used his nail to rip his wound even further and he cried out in pain just as the reapers were just around the corner. The alpha seemed to freeze at the sound before he regained his senses and turned to look at the motors he then turned to look back at Stiles as the omega held onto his bleeding elbow, the tears pooling in the omegas large eyes. The alpha then stood and picked Stiles up, running towards Stiles home, the door was wide open and as they ran inside the reapers had passed, their laughs loud as they faded farther down the street.

The alpha dropped Stiles on the couch and in an instant the omega froze, he watched the stranger, waiting for the other to do something. The alpha only stood in front of him, breathing heavily. Stiles stared at him and noticed the alpha looked young, he had dark hair, with wide ears, tall, thin, with a small chin, he looked like a teenager. Stiles opened his mouth when the other only stared back in silence.

"Alright," Stiles felt himself hold his breath as he spoke, trying to find a way to get the guy to leave. "So, you can go now, I think they left already."

The alpha only glanced at his bleeding elbow with a look of worry taking a step closer but stopping midway seeing Stiles flinch. He looked away and down at the floorboards. "Thanks." The alpha whispered before turning back towards the front door and leaving Stiles alone once again.


	2. The Running Big Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott tells Stiles some good news as Lydia tells him the reality. At night Stiles finds something that breaks him a little while he once again encounters a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos, I hope I won't disappoint!

Stiles awoke on the couch with a sore neck and back from sleeping in a sitting position, he looked up at his dad who had just come home with dazed eyes and as he heard the birds chirp in the early morning he wondered when he fell asleep.

"What time is it?" Stiles rubbed his eyes, still tired from last night. He didn't remember when he fell asleep as he stayed awake long after that alpha had left and he couldn't hear the reapers motors roaring as they patrolled his street, yelling at each other for not being able to find what Stiles assumes to be the alpha who was too loud in the night.

"Still early, come on, I'll help you to bed." His father gently took his arm, helping Stiles up from the couch as the omega's eyes were struggling to keep open. Noah pulled him upwards, holding onto his elbow and flinching when Stiles gasped in pain effectively waking Stiles up from his tired stupor. Noah pulled away and frowned seeing the wide gash on his son's elbow.

His father moved quickly into the kitchen, bringing back the same aid kit Scott had used and as he kneeled, he looked at Stiles's wound with furrowed brows before he crossed his arms after his inspection was finished, Noah looked at him with a concerned expression. "Explain."

The omega awkwardly smiled, lifting his other hand to rub at the back of his head. "I just fell on the field yesterday, but, I'm ok, it wasn't that bad."

Noah stared at him with a disbelieving look, though Stiles hadn't continued and he hoped his father would just give up his questioning. A few minutes had past when they stared at each other in silence, as if they were arguing with their eyes until his father just sighed, taking out the materials from the aid kit. "I should ban you from that field, maybe then you won't come home looking like you've been beaten up."

Stiles flinched as his wound was disinfected once again, though this time his father added a soothing protective gel before wrapping it up again. "Come on Bambi, let's get something to eat."

After Stiles washed himself the best he could with the cold water in their small bathroom, he was used to the freezing temperature from their basin as their heater rarely worked, and when it did it was a nice little surprise, but he never assumes he'd have a warm shower. After drying his slim body with a discolored towel he changed into one of his many faded jeans, a batman t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers that were worn down at the soles after the many years of running on the rubble of the slums.

Stiles sat on the small kitchen table and tapped his fingers against the old wood his hand rested on, his dad cooked, and since he hadn't eaten dinner the night before he felt his stomach growl at the smell of eggs. Food had always been hard to get and while they barely had enough for the both of them it was fine with Stiles, besides, Stiles was used to going to bed hungry.

Just as he was midway finished with his food Scott had barged in, slamming their front door open and yelling out Stiles's name, it startled the two making Noah choke on his eggs.

"Stiles!" Scott had a wide grin on his crooked chin as he walked into their kitchen before he glanced towards Noah who was still coughing. "Oh, hi Mr. Stilinski, can Stiles come out?"

Noah only waved his hand nodding as he drank water to help his throat, and with that Stiles stood and followed Scott outside and they ran towards the field, Stiles not knowing why just followed his friend and as they passed the other houses he could see Lydia looking at them from the front her home with a tired frown.

When they got to the field Stiles laid on the grass, breathing heavily with a smile on his face as he looked upwards towards the clear, morning sky. There were days that Stiles would forget he was an omega, those days he would get hurt more often but he felt free and while he still had his freedom he would live like an alpha would, running wild and getting hurt, he would fight the other kids or climb trees not worrying about anything else. And he'd continue living free until he gets his ribbon.

Scott laid next to him as he also breathed heavily, trying to speak but needing to take in air after every other word, so after a few moments and their hearts had settled Scott continued. "I got a job, I can start saving up money."

Stiles brows furrowed as he sat up, he looked at the other with a questioning expression. "You got a job? But we're only fourteen, who hired you?"

Scott grinned. "Dr. Deaton hired me to be his assistant at the vet, I get four silver coins an hour." While Scott still had a smug grin Stiles crossed his arms with an unconvinced look.

"What about your mom? What does she think?"

"At first she said no but after I explained why I wanted to work she said ok since I'm trying to help you." Scott still held his chin high in a proud gesture and while his face was dirty with a few smudges covering his cheek and his chin he beamed with happiness but all Stiles could picture was Mrs. Mcalls pitying smile. Stiles smiled at him and patted his back congratulating his friend and while he wished he would be able to save money with him he knows omegas aren't allowed to work.

As Scott continued to talk about his new job and the future Lydia had come and nudged Stiles ribs with her boot to get their attention. "What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?"

Stiles turned and looked up at her, she wore a red sweater, faded jeans, and a pair of black boots with the zipper of the left boot broken, her red hair framed her face as she looked down towards them. The alpha was already a beauty and Stiles wondered what omega she would like to buy if she had the chance when they all turned seventeen and the ribbons would be given.

While Stiles wasn't the only omega in the slums he was the only omega living in this part of their small cul-de-sac and that meant Stiles grew with alphas and betas around him, he wasn't a docile omega, he was a tall and thin omega who said whatever he wanted without thinking of the consequences and often used sarcasm. He grew up being seen as a person and not an object and knowing with each birthday that passes he would be closer to being an object and he could only hope his future "owner" would allow him to continue seeing his friends and father, he would even keep his mouth shut to see Scott's stupid grin, hell, he'd even like to see Jackson in the future maybe then the jerk would have matured.

Just after Lydia had come Malia followed breathing heavily as she rested her hands against her knees. Malia wore a large black hoodie and a pair of shorts, her sneakers were old and almost ripped at the sides, and her long wavy hair was parted in the middle, she looked sleepy as if Lydia woke her up just so that she wouldn't be alone running after Stiles and Scott.

"Scott has some good news Lyds, the question is what are you doing here so early in the morning?" Stiles and Scott sat up and watched Lydia and Malia sit next to them on the dry grass, Malia greeting them after her heart rate settled down to a normal beat.

Lydia pushed her hair back from her shoulders, leaning back on the palms of her hands as she got comfortable on the hard ground from the dry field. "I wanted to know what you guys were up to, so," She leaned close towards Scott and smiled. "What's the good news Scotty."

Scotts grin had appeared once again, his chest puffing out as he felt proud of his newfound goal to essentially be Stiles knight in shining armor. As Scott explained his grand plan to the girl's Stiles looked towards Lydia, she was always lovely but after their second genders were revealed he started to feel his heart beat just a little faster whenever he looked her way. It was the alpha who looked away from his gaze making the fluttery feeling in Stiles's stomach drop, being replaced with a small feeling of despair instead.

After Scott finished explaining his plan Stiles watched Lydia's face go from curious to pity and Stiles not wanting to hurt Scott's innocent dream subtlety nudged her and as she turned to him with a frown she waited for an explanation. Stiles merely raised his brows hoping she would understand his nonverbal cues and when she raised her brows in understanding she turned back towards Scott with a forced smile.

"Nice work Scott, Stiles owes you big right, Stiles?" With a mischievous smile, she elbowed Stiles with a raised a brow. "You might need to be at Scott's beck and call for the next three years."

Stiles frowned towards her and before he was able to respond Scott shook his head, wrapping his arm around the omegas shoulders. "Stiles can owe me after I buy him." He turned towards the omega with an innocent smile but Stiles felt mortified with this talk because even if Scott sold all of his possessions, even with his new job it wouldn't be enough for a Blue Ribbon price, which meant Stiles would surely be at someone's beck and call and it won't be Scotts.

Instead of voicing his concerns he hid them and smiled, shaking Scott's arm off his shoulders. "Let's leave that for when it happens," Stiles stood up and dusted his ass off from the dead grass sticking to his worn pants. "When do you start Scotty?"

Scott and Lydia followed his move and also stood and while Malia looked reluctant she slowly began to raise herself from the dirt ground. "I start in an hour so mom asked me to be home before then so that I could get ready." Scott looked back to where his home was directed towards before sighing. "I should go, I don't want to be late on my first day," Scott patted Stiles shoulder, slowly moving his hand up to the side of his neck as Stiles moved his head in an angle, scenting wasn't something they did often but it increased when their second genders were revealed and while Lydia said it was normal between them as they were practically family Stiles would never admit that it gave him a little bit of relief of feeling connected to his family, his pack, especially when he rarely saw his father.

Malia sighed out turning to Scott. "Wait up Scott I'm coming with, I'm going back to bed," She yawned and when Lydia looked at her with a small frown the beta just shrugged. "It's too early for me to be up Lyds, I'll see you guys later."

Lydia just waved at Scott and Malia as they left before turning to Stiles with a look the omega knows all too well. "You know he's just wasting his time."

Stiles sighed. "Do you see how happy he is? How could I tell him that? You think it's easy to just come out and say, "Scott? Yeah, you're wasting your time, and when I turn seventeen I'm gonna be dragged into some alphas car and never come back so why don't you just give up buddy, and watch me self deprecate as the time passes!" I just can't do that to him." Stiles sighed once again but loudly in a way that Lydia knew he was exaggerating on purpose.

"Ok maybe not like that but something along those lines."

Stiles just raised his hand and wiped his face from frustration before his arm was yanked and when he turned he saw Lydia holding his arm up and inspecting his wounded elbow. And when he began to smell Lydia's pheromones begin to turn rotten again he felt the self-hatred begin to grow before he pulled his arm away. "It's fine, my dad took care of it."

Lydia frowned at his action but persisted. "Was it that big when you got it?"

At this Stiles's eyes widened as he remembered that alpha from last night and without thinking he wrapped a hand around his elbow and only winced a bit from his grip. "Uh-yeah, I just sort of hurt myself after Scott left last night, but like I said," He raised his elbow for emphasis. "It's all good now."

Lydia looked at him with narrowed eyes before she rolled them and turned towards where Scott and Malia left. "You're too clumsy, take care of yourself more." she let out a breath as she turned to leave. "I gotta go, I'll see you tonight." Stiles just nodded and when he was alone he sat on the grass again.

He closed his eyes as he laid back and his mind wandered to red eyes, dark hair, to a broken voice, and the sound of the reapers as they were just next to his home. In a way, it felt like it was just a dream or, better put, a nightmare. When he saw his father in the morning and he heard the birds chirp it was like it never happened.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Stiles got home it was close to sundown, the game they played tonight was a hard one and as the time went by it only became harder for Stiles weakened body, though he always tried his best. And in whichever team he was put on they would always need to play harder to win. Today his team lost, and it was more unfortunate that Jackson was on his team this time, it took all of Stiles efforts to not headbutt him again but he stayed within his limits, surprising all of his friends, even Jackson gave him a weird look when Stiles hadn't given him a sarcastic remark throughout the whole game.

As he stepped inside his home he looked into the empty living room, he was alone tonight too, he cringed as he walked, his knees were scraped and his elbow felt sore. He walked into the kitchen to find the aid kit, that his father had to refill many times a week, and as he entered he froze seeing a few papers sitting atop of their small table. He read the headline feeling anxiety bubble up in his chest. Most people in the slums didn't know how to read, his dad and Stiles's late mother, Claudia, did and they taught him as much as they could before she passed and his dad started to work constantly, and, though Stiles wasn't perfect he understood the words "Best Ribbon Sellers in Beacon!" the pain in his knees had all but disappeared as he snatched the paper in hand.

Beacon was the main city where most of the elites live and it's many miles away from the slums, with a wall keeping the "street rats" from interacting with officials. It was were most Yellow ribboned omegas went, and it was where every Pink Ribbon omega was taken, only a few Blue Ribbon mutts went there but most often they stayed in the lesser cities surrounding Beacon.

He tried to read the paper but only found himself becoming frustrated as he couldn't understand every phrase, he looked at the pictures and only saw ribbons, the omegas wearing said ribbons and smiling alphas and betas as they stood around the selling stage. He threw the paper against the table and felt himself hyperventilate. He held his hand against his heart as he sat in the chair he used in the morning, he always had panic attacks but after his mother passed they became worse, and this time he didn't have his dad, or Scott to help him calm down, he was alone. His wolf inwardly howled at the thought of being abandoned.

He was breathing heavily, the blood pounded in his ears. His heart thudded in his chest. His hands shook. His feet tingled. His vision disfigured as if he were looking through a fish-eye lens. He had to get away but he had nowhere to go, and each time he blinked all he would see were the omegas on the paper, standing on the stage. His chest grew tight as he felt bile rise in his throat, he felt tears pool in his eyes. Stiles closed his eyes tightly, feeling a warm tear run down his cold cheek, as he tried to control his breathing he remembered his father, holding him close as he would tell Stiles to breathe slowly, in and out, that everything would be alright.

After long moments he began to calm down, and though he still felt nauseous he felt more exhausted, he stood up and made a point to turn away from the kitchen, just as he was at the stairs he stopped and looked up from them towards his room then he turned to his left and looked at the couch he had slept on the night before. He felt the urge to wake up to his father's smiling face instead of a cracked ceiling.

Just as he turned towards the couch he heard the motors and Stiles froze. He felt his heart begin to beat harder against his chest, it felt as if his panic attack would start up again and then he flinched hearing the laughs he heard last night coming down his street, in a flash he pictured the alpha kneeling there and he quickly walked towards his window and his eyes widened. It was worse.

The same alpha was there but he wasn't kneeling, he was running. He looked panicked as he ran down the street and Stiles knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the reapers. Stiles stared for a moment holding his breath as he fought with himself, he should just pretend nothing was happening and go to sleep, ignore the roar of their motors and just wallow in his self-pity, that's what he should've done but he found himself turning to the front door.

He swung his door open just as the alpha passed his house and stupidly yelled "Hey!", and just after he yelled he cringed at himself, he was having a rough day. The alpha turned back at him with a shocked expression as he stopped his running and stared as Stiles motioned him to run inside. The motors headlights had shined their lights on the alpha just as he began to run towards Stiles, and the omega flinched hearing the numbing darts they shot towards the alpha as he ran, Stiles wondered why he was doing this but he still slammed his door just as the reapers stopped in front of his street and the stranger was inside, Stiles rested his head against the cold wood of the door and held his breath as he waited for the reapers to knock his door down and he'd have to witness the guy be dragged out.

But all that was heard was the reapers loud swearing as they threw pieces of rubble against Stiles's door, it lasted a few long minutes before they drove off to find a new victim. Stiles sighed before he tensed, feeling the alphas gaze on his back.

The omega quickly turned around and looked at the same guy he saw last night, the alpha was looking down at his wrapped elbow making Stiles raised his other hand to cover his healing wound, he waited for the stranger to do something. Stiles kept his eyes on him before he glanced behind the alpha, in the kitchen seeing the ad for ribbon sellers sit peacefully atop the table. He felt himself become frustrated at the sight of the damn ad, it was if he was living two different lives, during the day he was having fun, he ran on the field, he climbed trees making Theo worried on purpose just for the hell of it but at night he had panic attacks, he thought about the stupid ribbons, he missed his mom and he felt alone. Stiles frowned at the alpha and moved towards him, crowding his space as the alpha hadn't moved and only raised his brows in surprise at the daring omega.

"This is the second night in a row dude, can't you just stay home like a good alpha instead of inviting reapers to my street." After Stiles finished he froze once again and quickly moved back with his hands up in mock defense, closing his eyes tightly. He waited for the alpha to, I don't know, attack him? Maybe strangle him, or if the stranger was feeling a little more animalistic rip his throat out since Stiles, a nosy omega just confronted an alpha.

But when he opened his eyes a little, to just glance towards him he was met with a small smile instead, the alpha crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he was just amused with Stiles's actions. Then Stiles brows furrowed in, was this guy making fun of him? The alpha then walked towards Stiles making the omega walk backward until his back hit his front door, he was cornered, and as Stiles looked up at the guy he swallowed when the others face was a little too close for comfort. "Don't call me dude, it's Derek and maybe you shouldn't be inviting strangers inside your home," he smiled just a little wider to bare his teeth, and if Stiles said he didn't feel a small little shiver of fear run up his spine he'd be lying. "Like a good little omega."

Stiles frowned at him as he watched Derek back away with the same little smile. "It's Stiles," He glared at the alpha. "And this omega just saved your life buddy, and if I'm not mistaking I've saved you twice, two times, dos, maybe I should kick you out and call those reapers back over here maybe they'd like your attitude."

Stiles knows he's always had trouble keeping his mouth shut and often it's just made his life a little harder, but right now as he watched the alpha's eyes began to turn crimson he thinks he should've listened to Lydia about learning to zip it. Hearing a low growl Stiles tensed, his usually sweet pheromones becoming slightly sour as he felt fear start to bubble in his chest, his wolf understanding he's angered an alpha that could probably rip his throat out in seconds and drag his body around just for fun, but, after what seemed like an eternity, though it was a few seconds the guy blinked and his eyes cleared, the growling had stopped.

"I didn't ask for your help, Stiles." He said his name in a way that seemed condescending before glaring at the omega with eyes that looked a little empty as if the light within them had dimmed.

"Then maybe the big bad alpha should've stayed home if you didn't want help." Stiles knew he was talking too much again but he never learned how to stop.

The alpha stayed silent and as Stiles opened his mouth to tell him to leave with the plan to never help him again he froze seeing the others face go from emotionless to broken. The alphas pheromones had turned from the pleasant scent of dark coffee, with hints of salted vanilla toffee to a scent of pure rot and devastation and it made Stiles wolf whimper at such sadness. Stiles took a hesitant step towards him but stopped short when Derek shot him a glare.

"Thanks for the help." Derek walked towards him, Stiles quickly moved to the side letting the alpha grab the door to leave, and only then as Stiles stood there with his eyes lowered to the ground, with thoughts of the ad in the kitchen. Stiles realized he would've rather continued arguing with Derek than be here alone. Though, it was the last time he had seen the alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good enough since I always end up thinking they're bad, I know, I should have more self-confidence, I'm working on it lol
> 
> If I've made any mistakes feel free to correct me! And once again thank you for reading!


	3. Pink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets into an argument with his dad and then we get a time skip to his seventeenth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy some of you guys like this, it's made my days a bit better since I love writing this story. I've had this in the drafts for so long cause I was too nervous about posting it but I'm glad you guys found it interesting!

Stiles hadn't slept and when he heard his father step inside the house he looked up from the couch watching Noah freeze seeing his son awake, looking as if death itself had possessed him. "Stiles? What are you doing up?"

Instead of responding Stiles held out a ball of crumpled paper. "What's this?" His father set his things down onto the floor by the door before walking towards him, taking the paper out of his son's delicate, yet, scarred hand with a confused expression.

Upon opening the paper he sighed, wiping a hand over his face that had wrinkled over time, the lines around his eyes had deepened and Stiles would always feel a bit guilty seeing his father's tired face. "It's an ad, Stiles." He sounded as if it was nothing to worry about and while Stiles felt his heart ache he frowned at his dad with tears pooling in his eyes.

"An ad for what." Stiles asked but it didn't sound like a question, more of a confirmation he didn't want to be confirmed just yet. And his dad knew this, sitting down on the old couch that didn't give him the back support it used to when he was younger. Stiles moved as the weight shifted on the couch, he only lowered his gaze to his trembling hands that he settled on his lap.

It was the silence that made Stiles feel the all too familiar anxiety of the night, and he glanced next to himself, towards his dad. He watched the alpha hold his head in his hands before he lifted it slowly as if delaying what he was going to say would make it better. "I just want to make sure that you'll be safe, Stiles."

"Safe?" Stiles took the paper again. "I'm only fourteen, I have three years left so why are you looking at this now?" He looked at his dad with a breaking expression, as if he needed his father to tell him that he's right, that he'd put the ad away and won't mention the Ribbons until it was time but instead he was given another tired sigh as his dad took the ad back.

"Stiles, I don't want to let you go as much as you want to stay but I have to make sure you have options somewhere you can have a better life and," he paused and glanced at the crumpled ad in his hand once more. "Beacon is where you'll be safest-"

Stiles stood up before he could finish, ignoring his father calling after him as he opened the front door and ran. He felt his feet start to sting as the rough terrain cut his soles, his ripped socks ripped more as he ran. He kept his head low as he clenched his eyes tightly, his brows furrowed in as the pooling tears began to flow down his cheeks. He ran towards the only place that's given him the most comfort over the years. The field was something Stiles adored, it was where he met Scott and Lydia, it was where he got his first scar, it was more of a home than anything he had in the slums.

When he got there he dropped to his knees, his feet where bleeding yet the only felt pain he felt was in his chest. He felt angry as this was something that wasn't going to change, he could deal with being coddled, he could deal with Scott's sudden overprotective nature, he could deal with anything else but it was his seventeenth birthday that made him feel fear. He was an omega and that's all he'd ever be.

He stayed on the field until the sun was beginning to set, and as he laid on the grass he stared up towards the sky feeling numb after the anger had passed. The air was cool on his skin, as summer was turning into fall, the dying grass for once felt comfortable as he laid, and when he heard approaching footsteps he turned and stared at the intruder.

"Hey," Scott walked towards him with a face that said he knew what had happened. "I wanted to sleep over today so I came over after work," he stood standing as he knew they'd have to leave soon, the sun was nearly hidden. "Are you ok?"

Stiles took a moment to respond, sighing as he sat up. "Just peachy."

Though Scott knew he wasn't he hadn't pressed him on and instead grabbed his unwounded arm and pulled him up. "Let's go home." Stiles only nodded as he stood up on shaky legs, the pain in his soles had now become apparent. Scott looked downwards and seeing Stiles's ripped socks he sighed before picking Stiles up as if he weighed nothing but a feather. On any other day, Stiles would've told him to put him down, that he didn't need to be treated like a princess but today he was tired and Scott smelled like pack, the warmth of the alpha's body had made him realize he was shivering, with closed eyes he laid his head against Scott's chest as they walked back home.

Stiles went to sleep that night dreaming he was a beta.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip:

The sun was high and the day was bright yet Stiles only felt dread, he was in his kitchen sitting with his father, the silence was almost deafening, April 8th. The day Stiles turned seventeen was beautiful and Stiles felt grateful the weather was kind enough to let him memorize his home one last time before he would be taken away. His father was unsuccessful finding a good enough seller over the past three years, Stiles didn't blame him, watching his father rarely sleep as he worked during the night while he searched for a seller during the day, and as time passed Stiles began taking care of his meals and the house, he was more worried for his father than he was of his own fate.

The only hope he had was that the people in the lesser cities treated omegas a little more decently than the omegas taken to Beacon, maybe his owner would allow him a visit now and then if he was taken to a city that wasn't thousands of miles away.

Stiles stared at the table that had worn down after a short three years before Noah cleared his throat a little to gain his attention. As Stiles turned he hadn't realized his father was now standing. He moved towards the fridge, opening it to take out a small vanilla frosted cake. "I know it wasn't a day you wanted to celebrate but I," he paused as he set the small cake down on the table. "I wanted you to know that you are the best thing that was given to me and I know you said sugar wasn't allowed in the house so I got a small one, Melissa made it." Stiles stared at the cake as his father rambled, it was a small cake, the vanilla frosting looked messy and without asking Stiles knew Scott had insisted on putting the frosting on.

When they turned sixteen Stiles had found Scott crying by himself in his home, he was holding piles of silver coins as he cried at the fact he would never make enough before they turned seventeen and Stiles did his best to convince him it was alright, that he would be alright but it took Scott a few days to start acting normal again, though, there were days Stiles would turn towards him only to see a solemn face.

The omega smiled at the cake before turning to his dad, standing up to hug him. "It's great, thank you guys," He hugged Noah tightly as he buried his face in his shoulder, they didn't say anything nor pull away until there were loud knocks against their door and Noah reluctantly pulled away, wiping his eyes quickly before he turned towards the door.

Stiles stared and didn't move from the kitchen, the cake still sat peacefully on the table as he watched two men come into his home. One was tall, pale, and skinny with dark eyes he had long brown hair that was tied up into a bun, the man wore a clean white button-up shirt that was tucked into black jeans, he smelled like a beta. The other was the same height as Noah, his skin was brown while his black hair was cut short, his eyes were bright green and he had a scar right across his right eye, he was also lean but he had muscle, the man wore a black shirt and black pants, Stiles knew he was an alpha even under the unnecessary amount of cologne he wore.

" Mr. Stilinski, is the omega ready?"

Stiles felt a little sick then as he continued his staring, flinching a little when the pale-skinned man turned towards him with a small smile. "He's unique looking, tall for an omega but still pretty enough for the markets." Stiles glared at him, he spoke as if Stiles were merely cattle.

The man with green eyes, the alpha, then turned towards him and smiled as well, though this time Stiles felt disgusted with his leering gaze and moved to stand behind his chair when he noticed the alpha's gaze was moving down to his lower body.

Noah cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable as he walked to stand next to Stiles, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders to try and calm Stiles pheromones as he began to smell of pure anger and fear.

Stiles felt his father try and walk him out but he felt as if he couldn't move, his heart was starting to beat quickly as realization began to set in and flashes of his future started to flash in his mind, it wasn't until the men started to walk in his direction did he start to panic. He turned away from Noah and ran to the other side of the kitchen table, towards the back door. He ignored his father calling after him as he bolted outside, as he ran he turned back and his eyes widened seeing the beta running after him, he was close and Stiles picked up speed, he didn't know where he was going but he continued to run. After a short minute of feeling his lungs burn, he was tackled from the side and he landed on the ground with a thud, for once he wished it was Jackson. He tried to scramble away but the green-eyed alpha grabbed his wrists and held them tightly, with a click he was handcuffed, Stiles started to swear loudly at them, but then the beta that had caught up gagged him with something Stiles had heard of as an "omega silencer" he glared at them from the ground as he struggled to get free.

The beta sighed with a frown. "Damn it, this one was fast, my fucking leg cramped." He looked down at Stiles and smiled in a way that was mocking as the alpha stood up, wiping his pants and frowning at the new green stain on his knee.

The alpha turned towards Stiles making the omega flinch thinking he was going to get hit but was instead yanked upwards, his wrists burning from the added pain of the cuffs. "This little fucker made us late." The alpha spoke and without thought picked Stiles up, throwing him over his shoulder and ignoring the omega as he continued to struggle against his binds and trying to kick any part he could.

The beta laughed as he watched Stiles struggle before turning to the alpha who looked royally pissed. "This mutt is kinda fun, a little too fun," He paused as he took another glance towards Stiles as the omega tried to break his wrist to try and slip out of the cuff. "He doesn't seem like the other mutts from the slums,"

The alpha rolled his eyes as they were close to the Stilinski house, their car parked right out front, Noah was waiting outside with a look of such sadness that it even made the men feel a little pity for the man. "What does that matter."

The beta continued. "I think he wasn't taught omega ethics is what I'm saying, which means a mutt like him is going to sell at a really low price," he sighed as he looked up towards Mr. Stilinski. "The poor old mans not gonna get much for the brat."

The alpha lowered Stiles and pushed him in the back of their car with a sigh, watching as Noah climbed in next to him, he shut the car door before turning to the beta. "It has nothing to do with us, now shut up and let's get going before we're fired."

The building was something Stiles had always seen from afar, it was the cleanest facility in the slums, it was painted white with clear windows, it appeared in his nightmares often, and as they parked in front of it he started to struggle again, though he felt weak as he was pulled out by the alpha and just as he was about to be picked up again Noah pulled Stiles back to stand next to him. "He'll be fine if he walks."

Noah squeezed his shoulder and with that Stiles lowered his head and followed them inside with a dejected look. He wished Scott was there, if he were here Stiles was sure Scott would've at least tried to be optimistic about this but only the parents were allowed to enter with the omegas, otherwise, if Scott being an unmated, young alpha, had come he would've been taken to a detention center.

The night before Lydia, Scott and the rest of his friends, had given him sweets, something that was hard to get in the slums, and they let his team win in every game they had played. It was a nice gesture and they made it a point to not say the words "tomorrow" or "omega" and when the sun was setting they all gave him tighter hugs than usual, Jackson had hugged him the longest and while Stiles would have usually pushed him away it was the look on the betas face that made Stiles tighten his grip on the other. Jackson looked as if he was breaking, and while Lydia had been giving him subtle clues as to why Jackson loved to pick on him it wasn't until then that Stiles finally realized what she had been trying to say.

The inside of the building was as clean as the outside was and when he entered a room with three other omegas, one male two female, he realized he was the only one handcuffed and gagged. They stared at him as if he were an animal in a zoo and Stiles only rolled his eyes, it wasn't the first time he's gotten that look. The long-haired beta and the green-eyed alpha left them but they hadn't released Stiles from his binds. While they waited Stiles messed with the cuffs around his wrists, trying to slip a hand out as Noah kept telling him to stop or he'll hurt himself, even more, the bruises were already appearing around his wrists and a little bit on his cheek.

Then a man walked in holding a clipboard, Stiles hadn't bothered to look up at him until he spoke. "Finally, the Stilinski's have arrived, we can begin." Quickly looking up his brows furrowed as he watched Deaton enter.

Deaton walked straight towards another omega as Stiles watched before he turned to his father for an explanation but Noah looked just as confused as Stiles was. Wasn't Deaton just a vet? What about Scott? Did he know that Deaton worked here as well?

Two of the three other omegas had gotten a blue ribbon and just as the last one was finished drawing blood she was given a yellow, she held her head high as the ribbon was wrapped around her wrist, she turned to the other omegas with a smile. Stiles wondered why. When Deaton started to walk towards him Stiles tensed when the beta reached up and unclipped the lock to the gag with a special key before moving to remove the cuffs, Stiles felt his mouth had become sore as well as his wrists. "Dr. Deaton?"

Deaton smiled at him holding his hand out as he waited for Stiles to place his wrist there. "Hello Mr. Stilinski, Stiles, how was your morning? Decent I hope but judging by the new accessories it wasn't as calm as one would hope."

Stiles brows furrowed at him again, setting his wrist in his outstretched hand. "It was lovely, I didn't know you worked here." Stiles flinched when the needle went into his skin for a moment before it was pulled out with Stiles blood in the small tube.

"I don't, I'm merely filling in for the hour." He pulled out a small machine and let a drop of Stiles blood drip into the small hole just at the end, Deaton pressing a button right after. "Besides, I knew it was your special day, how could I miss it."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he waited for the machine to finish, his heart feeling heavy as he waited for his color. "It would've been special if those bastards didn't catch me."

Deaton chuckled, "You ran? Noah is this true?" He turned towards him with an amused expression.

Noah sighed before nodding. "Yes, but it would've been strange if he didn't try something, running wasn't one of my biggest concerns."

"Oh? And what was?"

Stiles had tuned them out as he stared at the machine and when it beeped he stood from his chair, waiting for his results. Deaton lifted the machine and his brows raised as his eyes widened. "Oh my."

Stiles looked between him and the machine. "What? What's my color?" Stiles tried to take the machine but Deaton turned away towards the door he had entered from, he looked at Stiles with a strange smile.

"I'll be right back with your ribbon, sit tight."

Stiles's eyes narrowed, he could've sworn he saw yellow and blue ribbons hanging from his pocket, maybe those were reserved? When the door opened again Stiles's eyes widened as he started to shake his head, the other omegas looked shocked, the yellow ribboned one had even gasped when Deaton came in again. "That's not blue." Stiles sounded winded as if he had just finished a marathon.

Noah stood and looked at the ribbon Deaton held like it was a gift from god. Deaton held his hand out again and waited for Stiles bruised wrist. "No, it's not Stiles, you get pink."

Stiles looked at the ribbon as if it would attack him. "Pink? No, I don't think so, let me take the test again." Instead of listening Deaton merely started to tie it around his wrist. "Deaton I'm pretty sure the test got it wrong." Stiles felt frozen yet his mind and mouth were overloaded with the many questions he had. When he looked at his dad, he was reminded of Scott, Lydia, Malia, Jackson, his home. He would never come back, he would never see them again. He pulled his wrist away as if he was burned but feeling the ribbon hang from his thin wrist he tried to rip it off, hyperventilating as he began to feel panicked.

Noah grabbed his arms to stop him from ripping the ribbon and looking into his father's eyes he realized he was causing a scene, the other omegas and their parents staring at him like he was an alien. "Stiles, calm down," Noah spoke with a tough voice, something Stiles hadn't heard for a while now and as he looked up at his father he saw the little hope Noah had when he first began to find Stiles a good seller. "This is for the best, Beacon is full of things you'd never get anywhere else, Stiles, please, just listen to me," He paused, squeezing his arms just a little hoping his son would understand. "I'll be fine, you know I have Melissa and Scott to keep me company, I can take care of myself, Stiles, I want you to go to Beacon and find a good person to take care of you."

Stiles took a deep breath in and out before nodding slowly, he wanted to give his father a sort of comfort so he agreed and that was what he'd do, he'd go to Beacon act nice and have a decent alpha or beta buy him but when he glanced towards Deaton the beta knowingly raised a brow at him. Stiles looked away.

When he got home he was given instructions, well, not him but his father was told what to do. Which was, to have him ready by tonight to be taken to the "rooms" in the next city. Stiles had heard of these rooms and in the beginning, he wasn't scared because he thought he'd be a blue ribboned omega and those always tend to be sold much quicker, instead, he was pink something he still doubts actually happened but whenever he looked down he'd see the pink ribbon hanging from his wrist.

Scott and Lydia were waiting for him in front of his beloved home and he watched Scott's face, the alpha's eyes and mouth widened as he stared at his wrist while Lydia raised her brows, looking surprised, Stiles wasn't sure whether to be offended or not.

Scott walked towards him quickly, grabbing his wrist and staring at the ribbon. "Pink? You got pink? But, how-"

Lydia walked to stand by Scott, interrupting him. "What did they say?" Stiles looked at her, she made it a point not to look at his ribbon, he wondered why. Instead of responding Stiles cleared his throat, his dad stood slightly behind him.

"Wheres the others? Did they decide having me gone was actually a good thing?"

Lydia hadn't cracked a smile at his self deprecating joke while Scott still looked shell-shocked. "They couldn't come, Theo's visiting family in the south slums, you know Malia isn't allowed out when the suns about to set and Jackson," Lydia paused clearing her throat. "He just couldn't. What did they tell you?"

Stiles sighed before rubbing at his temples. He didn't want to explain and with one look Lydia understood, Scott's eyes filled with tears though, he didn't let them spill until Stiles spoke once again. "I'm leaving tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be published soon, patience is a virtue my friends and I’m sorry this took awhile!


	4. The Check Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets taken from home and then he gets his check up before leaving for the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope this chapter is good and thank you for the kudos and comments! ^_^

A large moving truck had pulled up behind a small black car that was sleek and smooth with tinted windows and bright headlights. It was the nicest thing Stiles had ever seen. With a quick turn, Stiles looked at the moving truck, from the dark, he could tell it was a dirty white, probably haven't been cleaned in a while, it was also big with a small rectangle opening that was high with bars.

Then two men and a woman stepped out of the car, two wore black suits and the third was an older man, an alpha and short, he was on the heavier side and his hair was white, slicked back as if he was trying to make it seem like he was still youthful but Stiles guesses he was in his late fifties.

Stiles turned towards his father watching him become tense with this man's presence, narrowing his brow Stiles turned back towards the stranger, now more wary than before.

Stiles had heard of this man and had seen him on the papers his father would leave on the kitchen table, he was as ugly in person as he was on the papers.

Scott and Lydia had reluctantly left at Noah's insistence as the sun was nearly gone, reapers wouldn't touch Stiles or his dad tonight, an elite was here.

"Mr. Stilinksi, I see you've bred one fine omega." He stepped towards his father, only sparing one glance towards Stiles ignoring the omegas quick glare. Noah frowned and before he could say anything the short alpha slapped his back with a laugh. "But, the boy looks more like his mother, she did most of the work with this one, I can tell."

Noah glared at the mention of his late wife, she was a beta so when Stiles was born with his mother's eyes they assumed he would also get her beta trait. Noah cleared his throat, straightening himself with a stern look. "Mr. Brennan, I take it the drive was well."

Mr. Brennan was one of the top elites of Beacon, he owned some of the lands on this part of the slums and was the one who had given Mr. Stilinski a job when Stiles was born, even he was surprised to hear the boy had turned out to be an omega.

When he heard of the news he had given Noah a call about future prospects with an excited tone, offering Noah many possibilities to make money essentially using Stiles, his son, Noah had refused. That was when their friendly demeanor had changed into cutting off ties.

When Mr. Brennan had heard there was a Pink Ribboned omega on his part of the slums he rushed for information and seeing the boy he hadn’t seen since he was born to grow to become a gold mine he made the necessary arrangements to be his seller thinking Noah, his old friend, would appreciate the gesture.

"Please, Noah, call me Kennedy, we're business partners now." Kennedy smiled patting Noah's back once more before turning towards Stiles. The omega tensed under his gaze, his anger very apparent even if the stranger decidedly ignored his glare.

"He looks strong, quite tall, a little too thin but overall you've done well with the boy Noah."

Stiles brows furrowed, maybe he should try running again he doubts this man would be able to keep up let alone catch him. He glanced at the two wearing suits as they stood behind Kennedy. The woman was tall, her hair styled in Bantu knots, her skin was dark and her eyes were hazel, her brows were thick and arched, she had a small scar just atop of her left cheekbone, the alpha looked terrifying. The man beside her was just a little taller than her but he wasn't as strong being a beta, he was pale, sickly pale, but his eyes were almost as dark as the night, his hair was faded on the sides but the top of his hair was longer, styled like those old greaser movies. Stiles's gaze lingered on the alpha and when she turned to him Stiles quickly looked away. Ok, maybe he wouldn't be able to outrun them but he could try.

" Mr. Brennan, you know I don't consider Stiles to be an investment and neither did Claudia." Noah had kept his face stern and while it would've made Stiles feel a bit happy that his father was standing up for him in a way right now as he stood in front of his future it felt minuscule. Stiles couldn't help but let his eyes wander towards the truck carrier.

He slowly began to walk towards it, the conversation his father and Mr. Brennan were having had been almost tuned out as he got closer, walking towards the old carrier he could see from the corner of his eye the two in suits analyzing his every move though he continued, as he walked a bit closer he heard movement within it and flinched, his heart beating faster as he took one more step before freezing when Kennedy began to yell.

"Noah! Listen to me, the boy isn't going into any wrong hands dammit! He's a pink ribboned omega, do you think I would let anyone try and scam me out of money rightfully owed?!" Kennedy ran a hand through his white hair with a sigh, his face reddened from the outburst. Stiles stared, waiting to hear more of his fate. "The selling stage for the gems is a private organization, only the ones I've personally invited can come and bid on the boy, I've already signed the contract to give you seventy-eight percent of the purchase with interest, now I'm only asking once more, do you agree with the contract I've sent you or would you rather have the boy be sold to the highest bidder without any background checks and get no percentage of the money earned?"

Noah frowned, his brows slightly furrowing before he nodded. "Fine, I'll sign the damn thing."

Stiles watched Mr. Brennan smile as he carefully took out a few papers that were folded in half from his jacket pocket. "Great, we have a deal, I'm looking forward to working with you Noah, I'm sure Claudia would've made the same decision." He handed the papers to him with the same innocent smile and didn't react when Noah took the papers out of his hands in a quick motion. Stiles frowned, turning away from the truck and walking back towards Noah.

"I'd prefer you don't mention Claudia again Mr. Brennan." Noah spoke without a hint of nervousness but it was tense all the same as he straightened the papers he held.

Stiles quickly peered over his shoulder at the papers, he frowned again when he couldn't understand the majority of the words as he skimmed the page, his eyes widened seeing the amount of money that was written at the bottom. Was he really worth that much? And to think Scott had trouble even making the blue ribbon price. The price for pink ribbons was more money than Stiles thought existed, all of a sudden he felt sick again.

Noah signed the papers and right as he handed them back the two in suits went straight towards Stiles making him flinch and walk backward quickly with his hands up and his eyes wide. "Woah Woah Woah, let's relax a bit."

The woman just quirked a smile when Stiles rambled on about nonsense to stall. Noah frowned turning to Kennedy. "What the hell is this?! Call them off Brennan they're scaring him!"

Kennedy sighed, annoyed. "Apologies Noah, it's just habit at this point, they're not used to dealing with pink ribbons." He turned towards them as they were cornering Stiles against the black car and whistled to gain their attention. "Knock it off, you're scaring the little thing." They backed from Stiles but they still stood close in case Stiles wanted to try anything, they had heard his attempt at a getaway before. "Laila, get the relaxer it's in the car in the glove box." The woman, Laila, nodded, walking towards the driver's side, and unlocking the car. Stiles watched her feeling tense, his instincts telling him to run again. "And, Oliver, get the blanket ready." The pale man, Oliver, also nodded, opening the trunk and pulling out a large blanket.

Stiles looked between them with nervous eyes, trying to understand what was about to be done. Before, when he assumed his color would've been blue he had done enough research on what would happen. First, he'd get the ribbon, then they'd bring a collector, he'd be taken to the rooms in a smaller town within Beacon, and a day after he'd be placed on stage and sold within at least fifteen minutes. He knows nothing about what happens to pink ribbons.

Noah looked at them before turning towards Kennedy again. Everything was silent for a moment before Kennedy raised his hand and placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. In a blink of an eye, Oliver ran towards Stiles catching him off guard, wrapping the blanket around Stiles, he dropped the omega to the ground as Stiles struggled to get free. Noah frowned again about to interrupt and help Stiles but Kennedy placed his hand against his chest to stop him. "You've already signed the contract Noah, this is all part of the procedure."

"What the hell type of procedure is this?!" Noah glared at the man.

Kennedy merely smiled again. "The pink ones are known to be reckless, this is just to make sure he gets delivered safely."

Stiles struggled, his arms stuck underneath the blanket and against his sides. Oliver held him down and when Laila rushed towards them she kneeled holding a needle with a syringe filled with a baby pink liquid. Seeing the needle Stiles's eyes widened and he struggled against his binds even more. "Get the hell off me!" He yelled lifting his leg and kicking Olivers' head as the man was still over him. The beta swore before frowning and pressing his weight on Stiles, tightening the blanket around the omega.

"Hurry the fuck up Laila, the little bastard isn't staying put."

"I didn't think an omega would make you this tired already Oli, maybe it's because you're a beta." She chuckled at his expense before placing her hand on Stiles's head making the omega tense again. Laila hadn't cared and instead forced Stiles's head to turn, exposing his neck.

Stiles tried to cover his neck again but he couldn't move, his muscles felt sore, the sun was gone and for the first time in his life he wished a reaper would've caught him instead, working for the rest of his life for no to little pay by force didn't sound so bad now.

When he felt the sharpness of the needle press against his throat he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly as the needle broke his skin and entered. He felt the liquid enter his body, it was painful and for a moment he didn't know he was screaming until his dad pushed Oliver off him and held Stiles up by his shoulders.

"Stiles?" Noah held him, concern filling his face before his eyes flashed red and he glared back towards Kennedy. "What the hell did you put in him?!"

Stiles couldn't hear clearly, the night sky had made his already blurred vision worse and he found that he felt numb, he couldn't raise any of his limbs even if he tried. He closed his eyes even when he tried to stay awake he found that sleep came quickly.

"Relax Noah, I've said it was all part of the procedure, he's just sleeping, it should last until the end of the first trip."

Kennedy motioned towards Laila with just a nod of his head. The alpha turned towards Noah and leaned down, grabbing the ends of the blanket that still laid under Stiles, picking the omega up and wrapping him up in the blanket, carrying him in her arms.

"Now, the paperwork has been signed you'll receive your payment once he's purchased, with a report of the winning bidder, the boy is asleep and ready to go, we'll be on our way now Noah, glad to talk to you again, until next time." Kennedy smiled, as Noah just stared at his son as they placed him inside the black car, he was asleep against Laila in the back seat, the alpha just laid her head against the seat with closed eyes. Oliver sat in the driver's seat as he looked through his phone.

Kennedy glanced towards Stiles before looking back towards Noah once more. "Having Lailas scent near the boy will help him relax, you know how omegas are, they're weak against alpha pheromones." He clapped his back with a large smile before walking towards the passenger seat. "Again, it was great working with you Noah." And with that Noah stared as the car and truck drove away. As they drove away he watched a figure appear within the truck, a girl, she looked frightened as she peered through the bars of the truck, her hand wrapping around a bar. She wore a blue ribbon around her wrist.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles smelled chocolate truffles with a little undertone of mint, he took a few more sniffs of the relaxing scent before trying to lift his arm and found that he couldn't, in fact, he couldn't move at all.

Confused he tried to stretch out his legs next and again, he couldn't move. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking from the sunlight. It wasn't until he felt something move underneath him, that he was wide awake, trying to free his limbs before an arm wrapped around his waist.

Turning Stiles stared at Laila's face for a split second before remembering what had happened the night before and screamed, releasing his arm from the blanket trap and trying to get off the alphas lap.

"Damn it, Mr. Brennan he's awake." Laila kept her arm wrapped tightly around his waist to try and keep him still.

"Let go of me!" Stiles scratched at her arm and let his eyes shine bright blue. "There's a thing called consent for a reason so if you can kindly fuck off I'd appreciate it!"

Laila looked at him and raised her brows before half smiling at the omega leaving cuts all over her arm. "How cute," Stiles only glared at her. "You think you get a say in what you want, let me tell you something, pretty boy." She squeezed Stiles's abdomen, leaning in just a little closer to whisper. "You don't get consent anymore."

Stiles was taken aback, and, for a moment, he felt as if he would've been able to kill an alpha without any regret.

Mr. Brennan then turned back and looked to make sure Stiles was awake. "Just make sure he doesn't try anything, otherwise we've got plenty of the relaxer left to put him right under again, besides we're almost there. So, Laila, I'll let you decide what to do, put him to sleep again, or babysit."

Stiles turned towards the glove box that held the relaxers, and for a few seconds, he remembered the pain he felt from the needle. He turned towards Laila and used his greatest asset, he let tears flood his eyes as he stared at the alpha. Laila flinched, turning away from Stiles and clearing her throat. "I'll just babysit the brat, there's no need to waste so much relaxer, shits expensive anyways."

Stiles felt himself relax only a little before he realized he was still sitting on of the alpha, he moved a little to the right, towards the empty seat but Laila wrapped her arm around his waist again. "Don't even think about it omega, just stay put, we're almost there anyway."

Stiles frowned but did as he was told, covering his nose from her scent just to have a little semblance of control over the situation. Five minutes had gone by before they were approaching a building that looked similar to the one before except it was bigger. The walls painted white making it stand out from its poorer surroundings.

As they parked, Oliver had stepped out first following Mr. Brennan, when Oliver opened the door for Laila the sun had burned Stiles's eyes, squinting he realized he had been asleep the entire trip, an entire night of being surrounded by strangers and going farther away from his home, his wolf whimpered at feeling the bond-breaking from the distance. No scent felt familiar here, his mind felt lost.

Laila started to wrap him in the blanket again, but Stiles kept wriggling free annoying the alpha even further. She clicked her tongue, turning towards Oliver while Mr. Brennan went inside the building. "You know what, get the relaxer Oli, babysitting omegas isn't my forte," Stiles frowned at that and managed to break free, tripping over himself as he got off the car.

"You can stick those relaxers up your-!” he tripped again, quickly getting up to resume his attempted getaway.

Laila growled under her breath. "The little shit! Get the brat before Mr. Brennan gets back, I'll have the relaxer prepped and ready."

Oliver glared at her, muttering under his breath about having to do all the hard work before he started the chase. Stiles ran but his legs felt weak and he didn't recognize the area, it was similar but looking around made him realize nothing he could do would be able to help him get away, he swore under his breath, remembering his dad, the way he looked when Stiles got his ribbon, how hopeful he was. He stopped and when he heard the beta catch up to him he sighed, turning back towards the building making Oliver look at him with a perplexed look.

Laila stared at them with a raised brow, holding the relaxer in one hand while her other hand rested on her hip. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing he just stopped and turned back, maybe he's broken."

Stiles rolled his eyes, idiots. "I have a name, and it isn't "omega" or "the boy" it's Stiles."

Laila crossed her arms with a bored look while Oliver held on to the back of his shirt, just in case. "That doesn't matter anymore, you're ribbon is all we need to know, now shut it." She spoke with venom in her voice.

Stiles bit his lip and before he could retort Mr. Brennan came out of the building with one other person. "Here's the boy Dr. Flores he's a bit energetic but he should be healthy enough for the stage markets."

Dr. Flores seemed young, her long black hair was tied in a low bun, the longer strands framing her face. She was pretty, with dark eyes and a mole just under her right eye, she had brown skin, she was short just reaching Stiles's shoulder and her face was free from blemishes. Even being a beta she was still intimidating.

"Paola, baby, did you miss me?" Laila stood in front of her with a grin, Stiles stared at the interaction and suppressed a smile when Dr. Flores just sighed, ignoring the alpha before walking towards Stiles. Laila frowned, following behind her as she walked away.

"So, you're the omega people won't stop bothering me about." She looked tired, though she was stern in her demeanor. "Let's head inside, hopefully, this inspection will be quick so that I can go home and sleep." She turned from them and as they walked inside, Laila and Oliver stood close by Stiles as if he would try to run inside the building somewhere like he were some fool, but, if he had the chance he would probably try and jump through a window, maybe.

As they entered the building Stiles turned, his brows furrowing seeing Mr. Brennan looking nervous, fiddling with the end of his dress shirt. Seeing the alpha this way, with a bead of sweat running down from his forehead and a look of worry it made Stiles feel tense.

Dr. Flores led him into a room that was baby blue, the others had to wait outside due to the doctors' preference to not be disturbed during work. There was an examination bed right in the middle with white sheets over it, Stiles looked around, the walls were empty and the room smelled like chemicals and medicine. No other scents were apparent other than his own and the doctor.

"Alright, lie down while I set up."

Stiles swallowed, glancing towards the bed. Paola was taking out tools and when she hadn't heard the sheets move she turned to look towards him, frowning when he hadn't moved. She snapped her fingers making Stiles flinch, "Come on, we don't have all day, you need to head over to the rooms in Brin and I have a strict time limit." She sighed as she turned back, taking out the last bit of the tools needed. "It's bad enough I had to see Laila again, she's a pain in my ass."

As Stiles slowly laid down he also sighed, "You and me both."

Paola froze, smiling a little at his remark before she started to put on gloves. "What? Did she try something? You're good-looking enough for her I suppose."

Stiles scoffed shaking his head. "I'm sure the only thing she wanted to attempt was a murder," he flinched again when she turned to him, holding a flashlight.

"That's Laila for you, she doesn't like omegas very much," She held onto his chin, turning his head to face her as she flashed the light on his right eye following his left. "I guess not even the pink ribbons can sway her opinion."

Stiles blinked rapidly as the light nearly blinded him, she turned the light off before writing down a few things onto his health report. "Alright let's check your ears and mouth, then we'll check your uterus, take a quick blood sample, just in case they got your color wrong, and then we'll check you for fertility rates."

Stiles's eyes widened, "W-wait a second, you're saying my color could be wrong?" He gripped the blanket under him as she turned to look into his left ear.

"It's unlikely that they got it wrong the first time but we always double-check, just in case, if the buyer were to find out an omega they bought wasn't the right bloodline then the seller is held liable for false advertising," She checked the other ear, writing it into his health report after. "You're going to be Kennedys highest selling product if there's one thing wrong with you, the price falls."

Stiles slowly nodded, his head filling with questions, "Do the other colors get these checkups?" He hadn't heard of a health check since he found out about the markets.

She sighed looking at him as if he was a fool, "No, we only double-check their status then send them straight to the rooms of Brin." She then lifted her hand and put her thumb on his lower lip, "Open up," Stiles obliges.

After an extremely uncomfortable hysteroscopy procedure all that was left was the blood results for both the fertility and status results. Paola stuck the needle into his arm and filled it with his blood. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Stiles was left alone and as he sat in silence, he felt the looming presence of a shadow that's followed him since he presented, the room was beginning to feel too small, with desolate walls, the smell of cleaner becoming too intense and the small window that was covered with a curtain seemed to get farther and farther away from him. He looked to the side, to the cabinets, and wondered if there were pills there to help him sleep. He stared at the cabinets until the door opened again.

"Alright, everything checks out, your fertility is high and your status is cleared, you're indeed a gem." Stiles looked downwards, frowning towards the pink ribbon that hung around his thin wrist, guess even having hope was too optimistic for him.

As she piled his papers she ignored his scent as it became more and more saturated with sadness. When all was ready she sighed, turning towards him. "Come on, time for you to head to Brin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted soon! And Derek will be making an appearance in the next or following chapter (depends on the length they’ll end up being) Thank you for reading my work!


	5. "Run"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles does what he does best, he runs for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, and comments! They really make my day :]

Laila grabbed him by the arm, pulling him forward with little care for the pain she was causing with her tight grip.

As he was led to the black car he paused when he was next to the white carrying truck, he stared at it with curiosity, wondering what was inside, Laila frowned at his sudden stop, pulling him even harsher. "Keep walking, Mr. Brennan doesn't want this deal to go wrong and you being difficult isn't going to help him make money for your old man."

Stiles pulled his arm away, his brows narrowing downwards making his displeasure known. Turning to her, he looked upwards and glared, it reminded him of the day he fought with Jackson, but he was a dear friend, this woman wasn't. "You're not my keeper, my alpha, or my handler, I don't have to do anything you tell me to do."

Laila scowled, her eyes glowing red as she once again grabbed his arm, twisting it against his back. With her free hand, she grabbed the back of his neck, pressing down on the weak spots until his knees went weak from the pain and she had to bear his weight as he went limp against her.

Stiles wasn't sure what had just happened, he couldn't move and yet his mind was alert, he felt himself begin to panic but he was trapped. Laila pulled him up, and with a quiet voice, she spoke as to not gain Olivers and Kennedy's attention.

"Omegas are easy to handle when you know what to do to shut them up." She tightened her grip. "The only good thing about your pink status are these pressure points," She pressed down harder making Stiles already numb limbs feel like jelly. "They're quite handy when the omega is a little too defiant for their own good."

Stiles tried to move but it felt as if he was stuck in the state of sleep paralysis when one is awake yet their bodies won't listen.

Stiles started to breathe heavily, his mouth unwilling to open when she began to drag him towards the white truck.

"You omegas are pathetic," She spoke with ease as if carrying Stiles wasn't difficult at all. "Especially the higher the status, you fuckers pretend to hate everything but everything is about you." She glared at no one in particular but at a memory. "If it wasn't for your kind maybe Paola wouldn't have bought that little bitch." She twisted his arm even higher and when Stiles flinched at the sudden pain she pressed harder against his pressure points to keep him numb and weak. "If you didn't exist maybe she would've loved me."

Stiles squeezed his eyes tight, wanting to get away from her, and when his knees landed on the dirt ground he realized he was released from her grip, he stared at the dirt ground taking deep breaths hearing Kennedy yell. 

"Laila! What the hell do you think you're doing to my main attraction?! One little scratch on him and it's an automatic price reduction!"

Laila glared, ignoring the way Stiles was still on the ground trying to get his body to listen to his mind. He felt anxiety bubble up within his chest, he didn't know about the pressure points on the back of his neck, did the other colors have them? Stiles's mind was reeling with such questions he hadn't noticed Oliver covering him with the same blanket he had used the night before, helping him stand.

" Mr. Brennan, he's a runner I was just going to lock him up with the others so he doesn't try anything while we're on the road." Laila spoke thinking her reasons were reasonable but her frown became even more apparent when Mr. Brennan scoffed at her.

Kennedy dismissed her before looking over to Stiles and the truck he was being dragged towards. "And risk having the lesser omegas ruining his pureblood? Ridiculous, bring him here and we'll just restrain him again. And be quick we're wasting time here." He opened the passenger side door, slamming it shut as he waited for them to get everything settled.

Stiles looked towards the truck, what others? His brows furrowed as he stared at the truck before he turned towards Kennedy, watching the man roll the window up in the car, Stiles tightened his hold on the blanket around himself. Laila smiled, turning towards him with a look that would haunt Stiles in the night. In a blink of an eye, she was by his side, reaching up to his neck again, he closed his eyes tightly, waiting to feel imprisoned within himself again when he was yanked away from her. Turning he let his breath go seeing Oliver frowning at his partner. For a second Stiles was about to thank the man only to hear a click, looking down he frowned at the cuffs around his wrists, the metal smothering the ribbon, Stiles tried to pull his hand out only to fail.

"You know we can't keep doing that to the kid, it messes them up."

Stiles wondered why he cared but he found himself subconsciously moving closer to the beta, his wolf knowing it was the lesser threat between the two.

Laila rolled her eyes, "Who gives a shit, it's what's going to happen to him anyway," Her eyes looked dull when she looked at Stiles, her voice becoming grim. "Omegas are made for it, it's their second nature to be weak. If anything I'm helping his future owner with training."

Oliver sighed, grabbing Stiles by his bicep, pulling him. Stiles turned to Oliver, the beta hadn't looked at him once. "Stop being stubborn Laila, not every omega is Aiko." Laila tensed at the name.

"Don't. Say. That fuckers name." She bristled at him.

Oliver ignored her, turning with Stiles towards the car. With another sigh, he spoke to Stiles with a quiet voice. "Listen, kid, I don't like hurting others even if they are omegas so do me a favor and just sit still for the ride."

Stiles frowned, he had been insulted more times in a day than he had for his entire life and this guy expects him to just sit next to the said person who did the majority of the insulting?

When they reached the car Oliver opened the door for him and frowned when Stiles hadn't immediately gotten in. Stiles stared back at him with a defiant look. "I don't want to be near that alpha."

Oliver sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Too bad kid, just get in and deal with it."

Stiles hadn't moved. "I'd rather sit in the truck."

Oliver frowned at him before Laila spoke. "I can happily arrange that." Stiles glared at her as she glared back.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Mr. Brennan said no so why don't you two stop being idiots." He reached into his pocket with another sigh before pulling out a pair of keys and handing them over to Laila. "You drive, I'll sit with the omega."

The car beeped then and Kennedy yelled within the car. "Hurry the hell up with the omega before I put you two in a detention center!"

Laila took the keys with a click of her tongue, annoyed she shoved Stiles as she moved towards the driver's seat. Stiles stuck his tongue out at her before narrowing his eyes at Oliver expecting the beta to manhandle him but was only pushed inside when he stared for too long. Stiles landed on the car seat with a huff before he quickly sat up, he frowned at Oliver but the beta was ignoring him as he looked through his phone.

Stiles was tense as he stared at them, even when his eyelids started to feel heavy his mind wouldn't let him sleep. His wolf feeling cornered with its tail between its legs, whining for his pack.

\----------------------------------------

Stiles flinched with the sound of gates opening, the metal was rusted as years of rainwater corroding it away. Stiles looked out of the window, and even with the tinted windows, the lights of the city were bright enough to where he had to squint his eyes through the glass. The sun was setting and Stiles hoped his friends were safe from the reapers, he hoped Scott didn't linger outside for too long, he always lost track of time too easily.

The car stopped at a checkpoint and when Laila rolled the window down Stiles lifted himself from his seat to try and look at Beacon, the city was bright, with things Stiles had only ever seen in the papers, the buildings were tall and the people looked cleaner. He lifted himself just a bit more, only to be yanked back by Oliver. Stiles glared at the beta before trying to lift himself again, his wrists cuffed and bruising. Oliver frowned back. "I told you to sit still didn't I?"

Stiles pulled forward again. "You said for the ride, we're not riding now are we?"

The man at the checkpoint had glanced at him, his eyes widening when he saw his ribbon, Stiles was pushed back when Laila moved her seat back just to keep Stiles from the window.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he kept a tight hold on the back of his shirt. "Stop being annoying, didn't they teach you any omega ethics?"

When Laila rolled the window back up and the car started to move Stiles sighed, sitting back down. "Nope, I learned to be annoying," He looked out of the window and gazed at the lights he's only ever seen from afar. In a dazed voice, he continued. "it's one of my special traits."

He continued to stare out onto the street only to realize that this wasn't as nice as he had imaged all of Beacon to be, Brin was around twenty minutes from Beacon, the center of it all. Brin had shops and tall buildings on each side of the street, the lights were bright and the streets were cleaner than the ones back home. And while the people wore better clothes, with no holes or stains on their shirts he wondered where all of the nice cars were, or the reapers hideout, or the people taken by the said reapers. Where were the men and women in suits from the papers?

He looked at the tallest building, the center of Beacon, and stared at the lights that shined the name "Argent" brightly. The Argents were the top of the top, the ones who had control over Beacon, the ones who made all of the rules. The ones who made all of the rules and regulations for omegas, Stiles hated them.

As they passed a few blocks Stiles's eyes widened as he stared at a reapers back, the man wore black leather with a red snake decorating the center of the spine. His face and head were hidden and covered with something that resembled a motorcycle helmet. The man looked big, with muscles that bulged out from his clothes and when he turned Stiles flinched from the window. He lowered himself when the reaper looked at the car, in his direction. Oliver stared at him as if he were the most annoying thing that's ever existed.

Stiles looked out again just as the man drove off on a motorcycle, the sound familiar to Stiles, it reminded him of his home. When they parked in front of a black building with tinted windows, Stiles froze when he stepped out of the car, Oliver standing by him as Laila was speaking with the guards and Kennedy was fixing the papers he was given from Dr. Flores.

Stiles looked up at the building and swallowed. "You sure we got the right place? Cause this, dark scary building looks like a prime place for a serial killer."

Oliver turned to him with a look before swearing under his breath and taking out a cigarette and lighter.

Stiles frowned at him. "What? Does this not look like a slaughterhouse? What's with the tinted windows? You know the color black hides bloodstains-"

"Shut up." Oliver then blew the smoke at his face, smiling when Stiles scrunched his face in disgust before coughing and waving his hand to get rid of the smoke.

As he coughed Stiles frowned at him before he spoke in a rough voice from hacking his lungs out. "Rude."

Oliver took another puff.

Kennedy then nodded towards Oliver and Laila and they both grabbed Stiles, pulling him towards the building. "Really?" Stiles asked before turning to Laila on his right before shaking his head. "I won't even try with you." Then he turned to Oliver on his left. "Oli, buddy, you know I'm a reasonable omega a-ugh" he flinched when Laila tightened her grip on his arm, almost cutting off the circulation, damn alpha strength.

When they were in the building they pushed Stiles to the ground, the doors clicking from the automatic locks.

As Stiles was on the floor a pair of black, pointed leather shoes stepped in front of him. "Mr. Brennan, I see you've brought your own merchandise this year." He slowly stepped around Stiles, looking at him, Stiles felt as if he couldn't move.

"Walter, it's always a pleasure seeing you're doing well, yes I've brought something more valuable than any of the other competitors."

Walter was younger than Mr. Brennan, he was a year younger than Stiles's dad with black and silver hair styled back, and blue eyes. He was just an inch shorter than his dad, with a nice build, the man was good-looking and if Stiles had just seen him from the street he would've given him a few glances but he felt a shiver of fear run up his back just with the man's presence.

Walter stopped in front of him again and crouched down, grabbing Stiles by his chin and pulling his head up. "Valuable? He's quite tall for an omega but his face is lovely," He looked down at his ribbon and grinned, his eyes flashing before he closed them as he inhaled the scent around Stiles. Stiles pulled his head away with a glare.

Walter ignored him, "You've brought a rarity. Tell me, Kennedy, where did you find a pink breed?"

Mr. Brennan grinned, "I know the boy's father."

Stiles swallowed a growl at the mention of his dad.

Walter laughed. "Lucky man," He looked down at Stiles, staring at his frame as he flashed his eyes again. "Though not as lucky as the one who buys him," He quickly turned back towards Kennedy. "How much?" Stiles felt his heart drop.

Mr. Brennan chuckled with a wave of his hand. "I've already chosen a few for my private bidding, apologies Walter."

Ok, Stiles may have had a small heart attack and can still sort of feel his heart stop every few seconds but at least Walter wasn't in his future.

Walter clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. "No, you've done well with your merchandise. No need to apologize Kennedy."

"Well," Mr. Brennan clapped his hands. "It was nice chatting Walter but we have to deliver him to the rooms, you know, to prepare."

Stiles furrowed his brows, "prepare?" what the hell did that mean?

"Yes, you're right," Walter nodded beginning to leave, he kept his gaze towards Stiles making the omega glare at him. Then Walter turned back towards Kennedy. "I'll see you at the bidding stages this afternoon?"

"Of course, see you then." Mr. Brennan smiled at the man as he left then he turned towards Laila. "Laila, go and wait in the car, we'll just be leaving the boy here and come back late in the afternoon."

Laila nodded, grinning at Stiles, finding it amusing to think of about the poor omegas fate.

Oliver bent down, with the cigarette in his mouth, and grabbed Stiles by the arm, pulling him up to his feet. "Come on, almost time to finally say our goodbyes."

Stiles tensed at that, Oliver was the only wolf Stiles's omega felt somewhat secure with and the thought of being left alone with strangers again made his heart race.

"B-by goodbyes you mean "see ya later", right?" Stiles stood a little closer to him and Oliver looked at him with a perplexed look with his brow raised.

"Look kid, this is my job, just because I'm a little nice doesn't mean anything, so," He pushed Stiles towards Mr. Brennan who was signing registration papers at the front desk. "Goodbye."

Stiles looked shocked for a second before frowning at the beta. "Fine. Good riddance, and tell the pissy alpha to fuck off too while you're at it."

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned to leave through the front entrance, Stiles stared until he couldn't see his back.

Stiles flinched when a hand grabbed him by the back of the neck, he was about to turn around when his pressure points were pressed and he went limp.

"Hey! Careful with that! He's a pink ribbon, one scratch, and you'll pay for the fees!" Mr. Brennan yelled at the man, red-faced, and out of breath.

Stiles was breathing heavily, trying to get his limbs to move, his fingers twitching ever so slightly. He tried to look at him but couldn't turn his head.

"Just take him to the room, and I mean the pink room. If I find that you've taken my rare, pink ribboned omega into the other rooms, dirtying his purity I'll have you killed." Mr. Brennan threatened the man. "What's your name, young man? I'd like to have it memorized in case the omega is damaged by your hands."

Stiles felt the pressure against his neck tighten. "It's Alexander sir."

"Well, Alexander, do as I say and maybe you won't get a flogging for your incompetence." Mr. Brennan turned to leave with a huff, straightening his clothes and leaving Stiles alone and numb in the hands of another stranger.

As he was being held from the corner of his eye he saw the man pull out a silencer, his eyes widened when he felt the gag being forcibly placed in his mouth, feeling it being tied around his head.

Then he felt a pair of metal cuffs around his wrist, hearing a click he was handcuffed. Within a second Stiles fell to the ground, wiggling until he turned himself around with a glare.

Alexander was blond with blue eyes, fit but he looked young. Stiles assumed the beta was around his age, if not only a year or two older. Stiles's eyes widened when the beta leaned down to pick him up, Stiles wiggled away from him. Alexander looked at him for a moment, watching Stiles miserably struggling on the floor before he leaned down and grabbed his legs, tying them up with a zip tie. Then he grabbed Stiles by his arms, yanking him up with a sigh.

"Well, aren't you mildly annoying for an omega."

Stiles glared at the man before he was thrown over his shoulder like a sack. As they walked deeper into the building he kept struggling even when his wrist and legs felt sore against his binds.

As they walked down a hall Stiles froze as he looked at what he assumed was an elite, talking to another man that wore a long black coat. It wasn't them that caught his eye it was the girl by their side, she was covered in bruises, thin, with long hair. The light gone from her eyes, she looked at him and glanced at his wrist, she frowned, her brows furrowing as she shook her head at him, before they turned a corner she mouthed at him.

"Run."

Stiles was frozen until the beta opened a door that had a pink stripe painted across the door. Inside the room, Alexander set him down gently, unbinding his hands and removing the gag around his mouth.

Stiles was quiet, watching him as the man was untying his ankles. When he finished he stood up with a sigh, looking at Stiles with pupils dilated. Stiles glared, turning away to look at the room. He felt himself relax when the other just left, the door clicking multiple times from the locks.

The room was big, with one restroom connected on the right. The walls were white and bare, the floors had layers of dust it was obvious that it hadn't been used in a while. Other than the restroom the room was empty, with no bed, no seats, nothing but a window in the back.

Stiles quickly walked towards the window, his mind replaying to the girl from the hall, the bruises coloring her skin blue and green, her eyes dull and the pain she had when she realized what Stiles was, it was as if she knew his fate was worse than hers.

Stiles felt his breathing become labored, he shut his eyes tightly, clutching his chest. Panic attack, dammit, his wolf howled, longing for his pack, for Scott, his dad. He leaned against the window, trying to steady his breathing, when he opened his eyes he looked outside, the city he's always wondered about was bright.

Long ago, before he knew he was an omega he wanted to see these lights. To hear the sound of a bustling city rather than the dead silence in the night. But, now, as he held his chest, felt his lungs crush against his ribs he wished he never got to see this city.

Hours had gone by as Stiles laid on the dirty floor, the sun now lowering, soon Mr. Brennen would be back and Stiles will be "prepared" whatever that meant then his clothes will be taken from him and then he'll be placed on a stage, like an animal they'll ask about his health, his birth rate, age and then he'll be sold.

Brin was lively, he can hear the sound of horns, the people screaming at each other. People laugh, this all felt like a delusion. But, as he heard and waited for his fate he closed his eyes, and the girl's pitiful face appeared in his mind once again. He clenched his eyes shut, his brows furrowing, when he opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling he remembered his dad.

With a frustrated sigh Stiles got up, walking towards the window. He glared out, watching the cars and people move about. He stared trying to figure out how high he was, he would live if he jumped, it was only the first floor, maybe he'd suffer a small twisted ankle but eh, beggers can't be choosers.

Stiles breathed in, he needed to get out, he needed to run. He raised his hands and tried to push the window open. He pushed and pushed but it didn't budge. He wasn't surprised. He quickly walked to the other side of the room, to the door. "Sorry dad, but this omega won't be fucked without his consent." Closing his eyes he ran to the window, his shoulder hitting the glass. It hadn't broken and Stiles swore under his breath as he rubbed his shoulder.

He looked at the glass once more before going back to slam it again.

As he stood by the door he heard footsteps approaching, "Fuck." He whispered under his breath before closing his eyes and running towards the window, the door opening the moment he hears glass shatter.

His eyes open when he lands on his side, the pieces of glass cutting and piercing his skin through his thin clothes. Without thinking of the pain he stands up and only looks up for a second to see a few workers and Mr. Brennen red-faced, and swearing at the top of his lungs. He turns and sprints the other direction.

He runs onto the street, ignoring the cars honking at him and people yelling that he's got a death wish. He was breathing heavily, holding his blooded side as he ran. People gave him weird looks and when he heard someone say the word omega he looked at his wrist. The ribbon, he needed to get rid of it. Turning a corner, into an alley he leaned against the wall, catching his breath for only a second before he grabbed the ribbon and pulled until he heard the material rip. Taking another short break before he finished ripping it off, he rolled it up in a ball, tossing it deeper in the alley.

He walked a few more blocks, his instincts telling him to get as far as he can from the building.

He felt his legs ache, his side burning from the glass still embedded in his skin, his head was pounding. He took a few more steps before he collapsed, blacking out from the pain.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll be right back Elijah, don't even think about touching the stove." The man opened the door only for it to stop, something blocking it. He looked down and sighed, turning his head back into the building. "Eli, bring a few blankets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapter got a little long which means Derek will be making an appearance in the next chapter, I know, I'm excited about his return too but there's only so much I can write on one chapter before it gets too long for me ;-;
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Old Meets New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets recruited for something he has no idea of and finally meets Derek again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like the new chapter!
> 
> And, as always, thank you for reading!

He slowly blinked his eyes open as he heard water being poured into a cup. The blankets felt soft, the pillows fluffy and unused.

Furrowing his brows Stiles groaned, getting up only to flinch from the pain in his side, looking down his shirt to inspect the wounds he frowned when he saw the bandages wrapped around his waist, parts of it seeping with small specs of blood.

"I wouldn't get up just yet, your wounds could get worse if you don't get enough rest."

Stiles flinched, turning his head so fast he felt dizzy right after.

"Ugh." He held his head, the throbbing pain felt almost as bad as the pain he felt in his side.

Slowly, Stiles raised his head and looked at the Asian man. He seemed older than his dad, with a short white beard and his grey hair was long, tied up in a bun. He had dark eyes with only his left ear pierced. Though his age seemed on the older scale he was buff, with lean muscles and a healthy frame. An alpha. Great, Stiles was caught by an alpha. And though he was technically trapped his wolf didn't shiver with fear, he wasn't scared of this man.

He watched the old alpha continue to pour hot water in a mug, the smell of peach tea filling the room.

"Where am I?" His throat felt dry, making his voice come out hoarse.

The man raised his brow, adding a spoonful of sugar to the tea before stirring it. "You're in my spare room."

Stiles frowned, slowly sitting up and wincing a few times from his aches.

"I told you not to get up, your wounds won't heal as quickly if you move too much."

Stiles frowned at him. "What is this place?" He asked, ignoring the man's warnings.

He sighed, placing the tea next to Stiles on the nightstand, he gestured to it. "Here, I thought you might want something warm to drink, I know omegas get cold easily."

Stiles froze before glaring at the man, his eyes flashing blue. "Answer me."

The man didn't care about his glare, just gestured to the tea again. "Drink it and I'll answer your questions."

Stiles narrowed his eyes before slowly reaching for the cup, taking it to his mouth, sniffing at it before he scrunched his face at the unfamiliar smells. He's only ever had peach tea once when his mother had just passed away and he didn't remember it smelling exactly like this. "What did you put in this?" he gave the man an untrusting frown.

The man looked at him for a moment before sighing once again. "Clever little thing." He stood up from his seat making Stiles flinch back, ignoring the pain. The man turned his back to him and walked towards the drawers in the corner of the room, taking out a small packet before tossing it to Stiles as he walked back to his seat.

Stiles quickly picked up the packet, his eyes widening as he looked back at the alpha. "Where did you get this?"

The man gave him a solemn smile. "I had an omega daughter once." He stood then, walking to the door, turning his head before he left. "Drink up and I'll answer your questions to the best of my abilities."

The packet contained lily powder, it was rare and made from different herbs and a rare flower. It's been outlawed since Stiles was only a baby. It hid omega pheromones while keeping their hormones in check, helping regulate their heats.

When the door shut Stiles looked into the tea before drinking it, the sweetness of it making him feel warmer inside and out. When the cup was empty he sighed, content for a moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The alpha helped him walk into his living room, it was a nice change from what he was used to. From walls covered in holes to cell doors covered in locks to a warm, comfortable room. It wasn't a luxury to many who lived in Brin but it was almost heaven for Stiles as he sat on the old couch. The man sitting next to him.

Stiles waited a moment, just to relax in a silence he hasn't had in a while. His mind calming from the many unsettling thoughts as the tea began to settle in his bones. He flinched when the man called a name he didn't know.

"Elijah! Come here and bring some water!"

Stiles furrowed his brows, looking to the man.

"My adopted son." He explained.

Stiles relaxed again, the tea helping him settle.

When Elijah entered he was startled when he looked at Stiles before he quickly walked towards his dad, holding out the water. The man taking it before he handed it to Stiles who took it with both hands.

Elijah was a good-looking kid, with light brown hair and dark eyes, a small scar across his left cheek. He was just a few inches shorter than Stiles and his clothes were baggy, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Elijah turned to leave, giving them privacy once again. The man sighed. "I'm Izumi Okata, this is my home.

Stiles nodded, turning to look at the door Elijah went into. "Your son, he's a beta?"

Izumi nodded.

Stiles swallowed. "Should I be concerned?"

Izumi shook his head, "He wouldn't do such things and neither would I, I found that boy similar to how I found you." He sighed again wiping a tired hand over his face before continuing. "I was hoping you'd answer my own questions first."

Stiles took a sip from the water before setting it onto the small, black coffee table. "I ran," He watched Izumi for any discouraging signs but found none. "You know how omegas are treated, I-" He cut himself off, thinking whether or not he wanted to reveal his color status to a stranger. "I didn't want to end up with someone who'll only cause me pain, so I escaped and blacked out, I don't remember anything after."

Izumi nodded in pensive thought as he stared at the carpeted floor. Stiles merely sat there looking around the room for an opening in case he needed to run again, he hoped he wasn't going to be turned in.

Stiles flinched when the older man spoke again. "What's your name?"

Narrowing his brows Stiles tensed a little. He didn't want to give this man too much information. "It's Mieczyslaw." Noone but Scott, Melissa, and his dad knew his real name, what can he say it's a difficult name to pronounce.

"Mischislaw?" Izumi shook his head. "How about we call you Mischief instead?"

Stiles shrugged. "Fine by me, so," He cleared his throat, the cuts in his side feeling more sore than painful. "Where's the nearest exit outta here?"

The alpha furrowed his brows, the wrinkles on his forehead more pronounced. "Leave? Out of Brin?” He shook his head. “They would've already sounded the alarms of your disappearance, many reapers out there are probably trying to find you right at this moment, you're an outlaw now kid, leaving Brin is near impossible." He sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Where are your parents? I can take you to them if they're nearby."

Stiles shook his head, chewing at his bottom lip and ripping the skin. "I wasn't born here." Stiles looked away from the alphas tired gaze.

"Where do you come from them?"

Stiles frowned, "I don't know what you people call it, but it’s just the slums to me. I'm from the most run-down part with a house full of holes a roof that's falling in, a broken lock, but I at least had my friends and my dad. I want to go back but now you're telling me I'm an outlaw and I can't do that to them so I have nowhere to go I just know I can't go back!"

Izumi just sighed once again at his outburst, going back to rubbing at his temples. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Stiles replied.

The alpha continued to rub his own face, mumbling to himself before he turned to Stiles. "Tell you what, you work for my shop right after you’re done healing and I'll house you."

Stiles mouth fell open before he frowned. "And why would you do that? Just because I look pathetic to you? How about you just tell me how to get out of Brin and I'll be out of your hands."

Izumi shook his head. "I've already said there's no way out unless you want to be caught and forced back onto the selling stages in Beacon."

Stiles huffed out in frustration. "Then what? I'm going to assume you just wanted to help me out of the supposed kindness in your heart? How do you expect me to just trust you?"

Izumi closed his eyes slowly. "I didn't think you'd be this chatty when I brought you in and treated your wounds, mind you, but believe it or not, I do want to help you." He paused turning to the side as Stiles followed his glance, he was staring at a picture of a smiling young woman. "I've mentioned my daughter, I hid her status for years until she went into an early heat at a restaurant, they called the authorities and I've never seen her since." He clasped his hands together. "They wouldn't let me see her, they said I had purposely broken the law and lost my privileges to her as her father. I found Elijah in an alley a few days later and took him in but his story isn't mine to tell."

Stiles softened a little.

Izumi continued. "I suppose helping you will also bring me a sort of peace and after a few days when we've earned each other's trust I'll tell you what's really happening in Brin." He stood up, stretching before turning to the door where Elijah had gone into. "But, until then you can rest, if you need anything feel free to yell."

When Stiles was left alone he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. He looked around the room once again before lifting his shirt, frowning when he looked at his wounds. Omegas don't heal as fast as the other genders but he assumes after another night he'll be completely healed.

Slowly lying back onto the couch he closed his eyes when he was comfortable enough, he didn't realize he was tired until then. Just as he was about to fall asleep the door opened again and he flinched awake, his heart thumping hard in his chest before he let out a breath when he saw it was only Elijah.

"You scared the shit out of me."

Elijah winced at his words but slowly walked towards him carrying a small tray with a bowl in the middle. It smelled amazing, Stiles felt fatigued and his eyes started to ache.

"Sorry, Izumi asked me to bring you some soup just in case you were hungry."

Stiles nodded before letting his eyes close again, hearing the boy set the bowl onto the table. When he hadn't heard him leave after a minute he opened his eyes again to see him standing there nervously. "Is there anything else you wanted to add?"

Elijah was tense as he looked away from Stiles with furrowed brows. "Sorry, I've just never seen an omega before."

Stiles turned his head to the side before sighing, slowly moving forward and flinching a little from the pain. He picked the bowl up with the spoon, looking into it the smell made his mouth water. "Well, I guess that isn't all that surprising but there is something called manners kid and you have to use them even with omegas."

Elijah frowned, glancing towards him to retort but hesitated as he watched the omega blow into his soup, he looked soft with moles decorating his pale skin. His lips were pink, only chapped a little, he was pretty. Elijah blushed before looking away again.

"I thought omegas were supposed to be small."

Stiles looked at him and frowned, setting his spoon in his bowl. "How would you know when you've never seen an omega before."

Elijah's eyes widened before he frowned again. "Well, I know omegas are supposed to be nice!" He left after his short outburst and Stiles rolled his eyes, brat.

After Stiles finished his soup he fell asleep on the couch, the blankets felt soft and they smelled as if they hadn't been used in a while, comforting him as he allowed his wolf to scent them in his sleep.

It was midnight when Izumi and Elijah came back up into the living room and for a moment Izumi had forgotten about him before he quietly walked towards him, Elijah following.

Izumi gently picked him up, ignoring when Stiles made a soft sound of annoyance. As he walked into the spare room Elijah quietly spoke. "Are you sure he's an omega? He acts like you."

Izumi laid Stiles down onto the bed making sure he was comfortable and that the blankets and pillows weren't smothering him, Stiles looked tired and for a moment Izumi almost felt fond of the sleeping omega before shoving that emotion away. Turning he slapped the back of Elijah's head. "Shut up, let's let him rest."

Elijah frowned, rubbing the back of his head as he left the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Stiles slowly blinked his eyes open and, except for the panic, he felt deja vu when he looked around the room again. Turning he almost expected the alpha to be there like before but he was alone. The silence reminded him of the mornings at home and for a moment he let himself feel sad before there was a soft knock on the door.

Stiles stared at the door for a second before there were knocks again. "Oh, um, c-come in." He was used to Scott just walking in whenever he wanted that he forgot he now had privacy.

The door opened revealing Elijah with a resigned frown. "Izumi heard you wake up so he told me to let you know there's breakfast for you in the kitchen."

Stiles nodded. "Ok, I'll uh, be right out then."

When he left Stiles stared at the door like an idiot for a minute as he wasn't used to seeing anyone in the morning, hell he wasn't used to sleeping but he found that this felt nice, even if it was the brat that he saw first thing in the morning. He raised his shirt after and carefully looked under the bandages, his wounds were healed enough and he felt gross.

Ignoring it he sat up, before walking out of the door not caring for how he looked. As he walked past the living room, the kitchen just next to it, he awkwardly stepped inside, watching as Izumi placed a plate of eggs, french toast, and coffee onto the table.

Izumi turned just as he walked in, with a smile he spoke. "Morning, how are you feeling?"

Stiles took a seat on the right, ignoring how Elijah was frowning at him the entire time. "I'm feeling fine." He watched as a filled plate was placed in front of him.

"I hope you're hungry, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Stiles brows furrowed. "We?"

Izumi nodded, drinking his coffee before setting it down with a content sigh. "Yes, we. I think you're healed enough to work.”

Elijah started coughing on his juice then. "Wait, what? Work? With us? No!"

Stiles brows furrowed at Elijah before picking up his fork and stuffing his mouth with french toast, speaking with his mouth full. "And why not?"

Elijah frowned at him. "You'll just hold me back that's why."

Stiles continued to eat while frowning. "Oh? You think I wouldn't be able to work? Guess what kiddo," He chewed his food before swallowing it down with the coffee. "I'm from the slums, I think I can handle a little manual labor."

Elijahs frown turned into a glare. “I’m not a kid I’m about to turn fifteen in four months!”

Stiles brushed him off as he turned to Izumi who was ignoring them entirely. "When do I start?"

Izumi looked at his empty plate, surprised but at least he knew the omega had an appetite. "After you shower, and drink a nice cup of tea." He gave Stiles a knowing look before he picked his coffee up again, taking a sip. "The shower is in the hall next to your room, I'll have some clothes for you folded on the bed with the tea ready.”

Stiles nodded giving a glare to Elijah before picking up his plate, setting it into the sink.

When he walked into the bathroom he immediately flinched at his reflection. As he stared at himself he frowned. He had never seen himself clearly, every mirror he's seen was cracked or dirty. With a sigh, he took off his shirt ignoring the mirror, he didn't feel especially attractive at the moment.

The shower confused him, he had never seen a shower door before but it was nice. The warmth of the clean water made his muscles relax, he could get used to this.

Stepping into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist he wasn't expecting to see Elijah standing there, with wide eyes and a flush across his cheeks. There was a loud crash then as the boy dropped the teacup he was holding, the hot water splattering everywhere.

Elijah covered his eyes with both hands. "S-Sorry! I thought you would've taken longer!"

Stiles chuckled, laughing at his expense before Izumi came running into the room with a panicked expression. "What happened?!" The alpha only took one look around the room, taking a glance towards Stiles, who just shrugged at him, before sighing. "Eli, get out before you break something else."

After Stiles was dressed in a simple black T-shirt, that was big on him with a pair of shorts that were also huge, he needed to tie the strings around his waist a few times before it would stop falling he sat on the bed before Izumi knocked letting himself in after Stiles permitted him (still a strange concept to him).

"Here," He placed another teacup on the dresser before shutting the door behind himself leaving them both alone once again. "it's not hot so you can drink it quickly."

There was silence before Izumi continued in a soft voice. "Only Elijah and I know about your gender, let's keep it that way."

Stiles slowly nodded, half smiling at the man before standing up, stepping over the broken glass on the floor, and grabbing the packet he's hidden within his pillows. Pouring only a few sprinkles in the tea as Izumi watched, Stiles brows furrowed as he noticed the man's eyes became slightly watery. While he mixed the tea Stiles cleared his throat.

"So, what kind of shop do you run?"

Izumi blinked quickly a few times before replying. "Well, it's not common around here but it's," He paused, a thin smile on his lips. "I can say it's become quite popular nowadays."

Stiles took a sip from the tea as he leaned against the dresser. "I see, so, I can work at your shop but we're still going to be playing the mysterious game around each other," Stiles chugged the rest of the sweet drink with a sigh. "Fun."

Izumi shrugged, walking over to the broken glass and crouching down. "You'll find out sooner or later." As he picked the bigger pieces up he frowned. "Sorry about Eli," he spoke quietly as Stiles set the empty cup on the dresser again. "He's not good with people."

Stiles's lips thinned before he walked over to help him try and pick up as much of the glass as he can. "It's alright, he's just jumpy."

Izumi chuckled standing back up with the largest pieces of glass in his hand. "Jumpy isn't a word I'd use with the kid, but I can say he has a gift with his fists."

Stiles followed with a confused expression, a few bits of glass in his own hand. "Huh?"

Izumi ignored him as he opened the door. "Let’s go."

As Stiles followed the man out of the small apartment he walked down the steps keeping his eyes on Izumi's back, his brows furrowing as with each step the sounds grew louder, he can hear a few people grunt, the sound of plastic getting hit, people walking back and forth. Stiles slowed his steps when they reached the end of the stairs. He waited for Izumi to go in first, just so that he can get a quick peek before walking into an environment he had no idea of before there was a woman who stopped in front of the alpha.

The beta looked young with long wavy and unruly hair, with light skin and dark eyes, she had a mole on the right side of her cheek, she looked like a street cat.

"Mr. Okata, Azad broke the punching bag again."

Stiles raised a brow, punching bag?

Izumi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Luz, tell him to have it fixed before closing time or I'll make sure he gets cleaning duty for the next week."

Luz smiled, nodding her head, and just before she turned to leave she took one glance towards Stiles and paused, her smile becoming a grin. "And this is?"

Izumi turned to look at Stiles once before looking back at her. "He's the new help," He gave her a hard look before continuing. "Be nice."

She raised her hands, weakly defending herself. "What? It's not like I bite." As she turned to leave she smiled at Stiles. "Much."

Stiles frowned, pointing to her. "Is she going to attack me at some point?"

Izumi sighed once again, "No, just stick with me or Eli." He walked into his shop as Stiles followed. There were hard wooden floors, the roof was high with many lights, a tinted window right in front showing the streets of Brin. A few different punching bags were hanging on the far right with a few weights and a medicine ball just right by them. Overall, the place looked a little worn out just by time. In the center, his eyes widened as he watched two men standing with padded headgear, one with boxing gloves the other holding a practice pad.

"This is a boxing gym." Stiles stated, walking in and looking around.

Izumi nodded. "Yes, but," He turned to Stiles with a serious expression making the omega flinch. "You don't touch the equipment."

Stiles scoffed. "Then what am I supposed to do?" He followed Izumi as he walked towards the front of the room. "Don't you think teaching me a few self-defense tricks would do me a little good? You know to survive."

Izumi shushed him before clapping his hands loudly, gaining everyone's attention. In total there were seven people including Stiles and Izumi. 

"I'd like to introduce a new recruit," He gestured to Stiles as he awkwardly stood there, he didn't get any memos of a meet and greet. "This is Mischief, and I expect all of you to treat him nicely." Elijah rolled his eyes, ignoring Stiles's glare.

"Mischief? What kind of name is that?"

Stiles turned to him, and he immediately had a feeling that it was the Azad guy Luz had mentioned before. He had brown skin, with dark full brows, his hair was cut short and he had long eyelashes.

Izumi frowned at him. "Azad Acharya, did you fix the bag you broke, or am I going to assign you bathroom duty again?"

Azad flinched, quickly glaring towards Luz who only smiled innocently before rubbing at the back of his head with a tense smile. "I'll go and do just that, nice to meet you, dude."

Stiles crossed his arms. "Likewise."

As he watched the beta walk away from the corner of his eye he noticed someone walking up to him, Stiles tensed as he turned to the stranger.

He was just a bit taller than Stiles, with blond hair and bright green eyes, Stiles recognized him as one of the guys that were practicing from before.

"Is that your real name?"

Stiles subconsciously moved back, his wolf nervous of another alpha he didn't know. "It's actually Mieczyslaw."

The alpha's eyes widened, "Oh, Mischief it is then." He raised his hand smiling at him. Stiles hesitated before shaking hands with him. "Nice to meet you, the names Collin Ariti."

Stiles's nerves settled a bit, smiling back. Elijah glared at their interaction, frowning at their connected hands before he threw a pencil at Collin's head.

Collin flinched frowning at Elijah. “What was that for you brat?!”

Elijah crossed his arms, sitting up straight and narrowing his eyes. “Don’t get too friendly with him, he doesn't belong here.”

Stiles frowned at him before opening his mouth to respond before Collin started to walk in his direction telling him off, saying he should be nice to people he’s just met.

Stiles watched him walk away before flinching when Izumi wrapped his arm around Stiles's shoulder.

"Alright Mischief, this is someone I'd like you to meet." As he brought Stiles to stand in front of the other he noticed that the stranger looked at him with wary eyes. "Mischief, this is Boyd." Stiles watched as the beta clenched his jaw before speaking.

"Mischief?"

"Mieczyslaw, it's difficult to pronounce, wasn't my choice." Stiles shrugged.

Boyd nodded before turning to Izumi. "Where did you find him again?"

"Passed out, and beat up." He smiled. "He's going to be sleeping under my roof from now on." Boyd raised his brows before leaning close to Izumi to whisper, ignoring Stiles's curious look. 

"Are you sure about this? Does Derek know?"

Izumi patted his shoulder. "It's alright, when have I made a mistake based on my instincts?" Boyd slowly nodded, reluctantly agreeing.

Stiles brows furrowed as he looked between them before Izumi turned to him again with a smile. "Mischief, if anything happens, and I mean the bad things go to Boyd." Both Stiles and Boyd gave him surprised expressions and before either could complain Izumi turned and spoke loudly to Elijah.

"Eli!" The boy turned. "You're in charge of showing Mischief the ropes."

Elijah slowly slid down from the medicine ball he was sitting on while loudly groaning. Stiles rolled his eyes before Izumi pushed him towards the kid. "Make sure you pay attention."

Stiles nodded waving his hand. "Yeah, yeah, how hard could this be."

\---------------------------------------------

Stiles felt his legs ache and his arms felt heavy. "Ok, this is hard." He laid on the floor, tired and sweaty. Who knew cleaning a gym would be this difficult.

Elijah rolled his eyes, grabbing Stiles by the arm. "Come on, we're not done yet."

Stiles frowned up at him, narrowing his eyes. "Not done yet? I've busted my ass off for hours, isn't there a labor rule or something? Or are you trying to get on my nerves? Because either way, I'm taking a break."

Elijah just pulled his arm again, pausing for a second to rub his thumb over Stiles's skin, the omega felt soft, delicate even. He stared at his thin wrist with furrowed brows until Stiles pulled his arm back with an exaggerated sigh.

"Just let me lay here for a couple of minutes, will you? If you've forgotten I've just healed so give me a break, fifteen minutes tops."

Crossing his arms Elijah sighed as if he wasn't just a fourteen-year-old and more like a thirty-year-old man. "We're almost done, Izumi said you have to be back up in the apartment before six, which is in fifteen minutes so, get up."

Stiles scrunched his brows as he continued to lay on the ground. "What? Why?"

Just as he asked the door swung open and Stiles sat up quickly. Elijah turned, with wide eyes as he stood straighter.

Stiles brows raised as he scrambled up to his feet, staring at the man made his spine shiver. He was good-looking, insanely good-looking, with strong brows, high cheekbones, a dark shadow of a beard, his shoulders were wide and he looked as if he could easily break Stiles like a twig. It wasn't until he looked at his clothes did he begin to feel rage curl up in his gut, he wore a reapers jacket. With a glare, Stiles turned to Izumi before looking for an exit. He was betrayed and he needed to run.

Before he could take a step however the man quickly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pinned him to the nearest wall. Stiles could feel his breath against his face, the alpha's eyes shining red, while Stiles felt a small little shiver of arousal in the base of his spine he managed to get a sniff of his pheromones, and instantly his wolf recognized the scent making Stiles furrow his brows in confusion.

Growling the alpha spoke. "Who are you and who sent you."

Elijah raised his hands, concern filling his features, his brows furrowed, his mouth slightly open before he quickly lowered them to his sides and gripping his hands into fists.

Stiles could see from the corner of his eye that Boyd was merely leaning against the wall, staring as if this wasn't his concern at all while the others also stared.

Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Izumi had stepped in, grabbing the man's shoulder, pulling him back a little. "Derek, it's alright I brought him here."

Derek glanced at the man before returning his glare to Stiles, his grip tightening for a second before he let go, though he didn't step back. "That doesn't answer my questions." He kept his frown onto Stiles and if the omega said that he didn't think about those arms pinning him down in a different way, well then he'd be lying.

Izumi sighed, "Yes, you're right I should've sent you a message about him but to be fair he was mostly asleep when I brought him here." He smiled at Derek trying to diffuse the situation a little. "Derek, this is Mischief, I took him in the night before."

Derek frowned even further, his eyes still glued onto Stiles.

Stiles scoffed, turning to Izumi with all the anger he could muster in his tired limbs. "You ratted on me? After all that bullshit about trying to trust each other?!" Izumi frowned as Elijah opened his mouth to speak before closing it again when Stiles continued to yell. "That's it! I'm getting outta this fucking place and out of Brin!" He tried to make his way past Derek and Izumi only to be pulled back by his shirt.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer my questions 'Mischief'." Derek pulled him back, his eyes still hard even as Stiles glared at him.

Stiles scoffed, "Oh, yeah, you know what? Why don't you go get a pen and paper while I sit here and wait for you like a docile little puppy." He tried to pull away only to get dragged back harshly. "I don't answer questions for reapers," Stiles spoke through clenched teeth.

Derek was calm in a way that still made Stiles's heart beat like a cornered bunny looking up at death itself. "I said, you're not going anywhere until I know who you are and what you're doing here." He pulled Stiles close to him again, the action causing the omega to lose balance as his hands splayed across the alpha's chest making Stiles's cheeks flush a pretty pink as he felt the man's pecs under his hands before swallowing nervously.

Elijah's eyes widened before they narrowed with a frown, stepping forwards he spoke to Derek surprising Izumi and even Boyd.

"Derek," He hesitated when the alpha turned to him. "Alpha, we found him passed out in front of the shop, you can trust him."

Stiles gave the kid a look before Derek let him go with a shove, crossing his arms he spoke to Stiles once again. "Mischief?”

"Mieczyslaw."

Dereks brows furrowed while Stiles merely shrugged. "Where are you from."

Stiles heart skipped a beat as a picture of his dad getting dragged by this particular reaper appeared in his mind. "Wh-why does that matter."

Derek narrowed his eyes at hearing his heart skip, his distrust becoming more apparent as he clenched his jaw.

Then Stiles poked at Derek's chest earning a few wide eyes, Boyd growling lowly in his chest and Luz quietly laughing. "My turn, what's a reaper doing here, don't you bastards have to go and terrorize innocent people." He frowned at the alpha, shoving down his fear knowing that this man can easily kill him.

Derek slowly raised his hand and grabbed his finger, squeezing it tightly and ignoring Stiles's swearing from the pain before he let go. "You don't need to know anything." He snarled.

Stiles held his finger as he kept his frown towards the man before breathing out. "If you won't answer my questions, I won't answer yours."

Derek flashed his eyes again, moving closer to Stiles before Izumi stood in front of the omega, his hands up in front of Derek. "Enough." Derek looked over his shoulder, glaring at Stiles, the omega could've sworn he saw a blood vessel pop on the man's forehead. "Derek, enough," Izumi sighed. "He's living with me from now on-"

Derek interrupted. "What did I tell you about taking in strays Okata."

Stiles took this opportunity to book it, running to the end of the room where there was a door that he assumed led outside before he heard a roar right behind him. Being tackled was not one of Stiles's favorite things but he found that having this alpha pressing against his back made his lower body tingle, his wolf wanting to just raise his hips and whine to be taken, he swore at his inner omega for even thinking of that.

” Let. Me. Go!” Stiles managed to free his right arm elbowing Dereks face only to find that the alpha didn't move an inch just huffed against the back of his neck. Stiles mentally swore at him, he could've at least pretended it hurt.

Derek held him down, annoyed with his struggling before he twisted his arm a bit too harshly making Stiles yelp out in pain, the alpha froze, he recognized this voice. His eyes flashed red as he turned Stiles onto his back, to face him again, holding the omegas arms above his head while he used his lower body to hold down his legs.

"Where are you from."

Stiles huffed, still trying to free himself. "Why would I tell you anything." He snarled back.

Izumi hesitated, Stiles was an omega, his skin will bruise easily. There was anguish in his gut, he should've told Stiles or Derek. He licked his lips before quickly walking over and gripping Derek's arm to try and remove his harsh grip on Stiles. "Derek, let him go, he isn't the enemy here," he watched as the man flinched as if he wasn't thinking clearly. "you know this."

Derek sighed, looking down at Stiles with a frown before turning to Boyd. "Take him to room A," He turned back to look at Stiles ignoring it when the omega still tried to release his arms from Derek's grip. "I'm not finished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as often as I can! 
> 
> !Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me :]


	7. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is taken to Room A for questioning and gets help from Izumi. 
> 
> Derek experiences pain from the past while dealing with the stress of today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter in 2021! You know the number seven is my lucky number so, hopefully, that means this chapter will be good enough for my lovely readers. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

Room A was bright the lights illuminating the room, with blank walls and no windows, two chairs were facing each other. Stiles was trapped again. His arms were tied to the back of his chair, his legs were also tied together with his ankles crossed.

His back ached, his face scrunched in from the pain in his bruising ankles. He pulled his hands but the ropes only colored his wrists in shades of blue and purple. He raised his head and stared at the ceiling with a sigh, he wasn't sure how much time had passed since he was taken here. His eyes felt as heavy as his limbs did, he wondered if it was also their plan to tire him out with "work" before the reaper came.

He turned to the door when it opened, tensing when the alpha walked in with his thick brows narrowed down in a scowl. Shutting the door behind himself Stiles looked away from him and instead glared at the wall.

Derek pulled the opposite chair and sat down, no longer wearing the reapers uniform, instead, he wore a pair of jeans and a green henley.

There was silence before Derek leaned forward, resting his elbows on his own legs as Stiles tried his best to move farther away.

When the alpha spoke Stiles furrowed his brows. "You're not leaving this room until I know why you're here."

Stiles bit his lower lip in order not to give this man the satisfaction of getting a response.

Derek hadn't cared, standing up he took Stiles's chin and forced him to turn his head to face him. Stiles glared, attempting to turn away again but the alpha only gripped his face.

While looking into Stiles's eyes Derek's brows furrowed, his gaze slowly traveling from his face down to his lean neck.

For a moment Stiles thought his eyes looked fond before they hardened again, the brightness fading. "Where are you from?"

Stiles refused to look at him any longer instead he looked to the side, even if his head was held he wouldn't give him what he wanted.

Derek's grip tightened for a moment. "Izumi says you're a beta."

Stiles flinched, his eyes widening for a mere moment. Why was Okata still protecting him?

Derek's eyes narrowed at Stiles's quickened heartbeat. "Is that true?" Derek leaned lower, almost nosing at his neck before Stiles forcibly pulled his head away from him.

With a glare Stiles turned to him once again. His pupils dilated as his anger continued to flood his veins. "I'm a beta, and what of it."

Derek did think he was beta as he hadn't managed to get a strong enough scent to place him as an alpha but he knew something was off. He moved away from him, standing up straight as he stood over Stiles. "How did you find this place?"

Stiles's heart hadn't slowed down, what could he say? "I was running then I woke up in Izumi's spare room that's all I remember."

Derek glared at him, now getting angry with the constant lies, before kicking Stiles's chest knocking the chair back, and making him land on the floor with a gasp of pain. His ribs ached and it was difficult to breathe while his arms felt as if they'd almost gotten crushed against the back of the chair.

"Lying to me isn't going to get you out of here."

When Stiles made a small noise of pain Derek turned away.

"I'll," Stiles coughed and he looked at him with a sharpened glare, the fire in his eyes was bright, the color of the embers lighting his honeyed eyes. "I'll never give you what you want, bastard." He spoke with a stuttering breath, though his fear was evident, he would not break, he was resolved to his words.

Derek breathed out through his nose, his head started aching, a pair of wide eyes filled with fear flashed in his mind before he scowled again, walking over and kneeling to grab Stiles's hair and pull his face to his.

"I want the truth as to why you're here, I'll bring Okata in with you, maybe you'll be a little more honest with your 'caretaker'." He let the grip on his hair loose making Stiles release a breath of relief from the pain. Derek stood before he turned to the door, locking it behind himself and leaving Stiles to lie on the floor, still tied to the chair.

Meeting Boyd Derek let out a wavering breath. Holding his head with his hand.

"Derek?"

Derek leaned against the door, looking towards Boyd, his eyes shined red for a brief moment before he blinked the color away.

"He," Derek let out another shaky breath, his head pounding from the memories that wouldn't fade. "He's just like him."

Boyd looked at him with furrowed brows, resting a steady hand against his shoulder. "He's a beta, an omega can't be out of the tower," He softened his voice when Derek glared at no one but the past. "You know that," He was silent for a moment only to let Derek calm himself down before continuing. "We'll find him."

Derek slowly nodded before standing straight, rolling his shoulders as he sighed once again, glancing towards the door with a hardened gaze before turning back to Boyd. "Bring Okata."

Stiles lay, breathing heavily as he struggled with his binds, he managed to turn on his side, and even as it squished his arm he ignored the pain as he tried to slip his wrist out of the coarse rope. He swore under his breath, he should've just continued to run, he should've just ignored Izumi when he said Brin was littered with reapers only to have one capture him.

He flinched when the door opened again, glaring up at Derek with his teeth bared when the man stepped in but Stiles faltered when another walked in just after him. "Izumi?"

The man merely smiled at him, even when the cuffs around the old man's wrists clinked against each other as he moved.

Derek pulled him to sit in the other chair, Izumi sat without complaint, as if he'd done this countless times before. Stiles brows furrowed before he was yanked back up and sat upright once again.

"If you're getting out of this alive I need answers." Derek turned to Izumi. "You said he was passed out and injured, what were his injuries and," He turned back to Stiles, ignoring it when the other still breathed shallowly. "How did he get them."

Izumi sighed, leaning back on the chair as if he was a student once again. "He was cut multiple times in the abdomen and ribs, how he got them," he glanced to Stiles for a brief moment. "is a mystery to even myself. I merely decided to hire an extra pair of hands before I could decide, with your input of course, whether he was someone to trust or not, you came too early so I didn't have the time to update you." His heart remained steady and though Derek knew he wasn't a man who would betray him he also didn't want to have a liability, this plan could only happen once, there could be no loose ends.

Derek nodded, Stiles thought the alpha looked better when he had his mouth shut but to his luck, Derek turned to him. "How did you get here. No more lies."

Stiles clicked his tongue. "And what makes you think I would tell you anything? Just because you ask me multiple times? Listen here dude," Derek's eye twitched at the word. "If you think annoying the answers out of me is going to work you might as well evaluate your little plans with me."

Derek walked over to him, gripping his shirt tightly and lifting him along with the chair as if he weighed nothing. Face to face Stiles looked in his eyes even when he felt as if he was about to pass out. "Don't. Call me 'dude' or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles swallowed before he was dropped and the back of his chair dug into his back.

Derek walked to the door again, he looked pale all of a sudden, as if he'd just woken up from a nightmare. "Okata, if he won't answer me I'll need you to get the info for me," His breath stuttered, for a moment Stiles was concerned for the man, it was strange, this terrifying alpha looked almost like a puppy at the moment.

Izumi stared at the door until it shut before he sighed, turning to look at Stiles. "Well, we fucked up."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "We? If anyone's truly 'fucked' it's me for believing you wouldn't turn me in." Stiles struggled with his binds even knowing it was futile.

Izumi rolled his eyes. "I hope you'll forgive Derek after all this, he's usually not this uptight but these days are," he took a breath ignoring the way Stiles stared at him with a frown. "we're keeping a tight watch around here nowadays."

Stiles scoffed. "Oh, yeah, you know what I'll consider 'forgiving' that guy when he gets out of my sight or more likely when I'm out of here."

Izumi quietly chuckled making Stiles turn to him with a glare. "Is this funny to you? I'm about to be sold, then fucked by some stranger who'll force me to give them kids, and I won't be able to see my dad, Lydia or Scott, ever again," Stiles felt the warm liquid run down his cheek before he even realized he was crying. Izumi gave him a sad look before he rested a hand over Stiles's knee.

"Look, Mischief, you're not going to be sold, Derek isn't going to hand you over to the Argent government. Believe it or not, I didn't 'rat' you out, this interrogation is more of an accident than it was intentional," he paused letting out another sigh. "you should see how Elijah looked when you were taken here, poor kid must be bruising his knuckles with how hard he was hitting the punching equipment."

Stiles sniffled, the tears no longer slipping down his face but instead pooling in the corner of his eyes. "Then what am I doing here? That Derek guy seems like he hates my guts and he wore those bastards uniform," He huffed, becoming annoyed. "I want an explanation because that alpha seems like he's going to kill me."

Izumi nodded, biting his lower lip before he spoke. "Yes, I know, I should've told you from the beginning," He paused glancing at the door before turning to look to Stiles. "This is a rebellion, we plan to overthrow the Argents. Hence why Derek wore a reapers uniform, he's working from the inside but he was just given access which means we needed to keep a tighter lock around this place, it's the reason he's particularly sensitive about having you around."

Stiles's eyes widened, his heart began to beat a mile a minute, a hope that's been withered over time had begun to bloom once again.

Izumi continued, speaking quietly. "There are two ways we can get you out of here, one, we can-"

"I'm in."

Stiles interrupted making Izumi stare for a moment in confusion before the old alpha began adamantly shaking his head. 

"No, this is extremely complicated, you might end up getting caught and dragged to the tower and I won't let that happen again." His breathing stuttered, he held his head. "My daughter was a very outspoken woman and you aren't one to keep your mouth shut either, you'll get yourself killed in the middle of it." He shook his head at the idea. "Forget it, I won't let another get hurt over my stupidity."

Stiles frowned at him, leaning forward and ignoring the pain around his restraints. "I can handle it, you know growing up in the slums means I have valuable capabilities." He paused trying to gauge a reaction from Izumi. "I can't hide anymore, let me fight them," Izumi turned away from him. "Please, Izumi, let me fight for my freedom." Stiles pleaded.

It was a long minute as the silence around them grew thick before Izumi loudly sighed, wiping a hand over his face. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Stiles raised his brows in hope, trying to nudge closer to the alpha.

Izumi had a pensive look, his brows knitted together before nodding to himself. "Alright recruit, I need you to listen to my exact instructions, one slip up and we're done."

\--------------------------------------------------

As Derek stepped out he felt nauseous, his head was foggy. Memories of home flooded his weakened mind, of the pain, the sleepless nights, a light so bright that's it's burned into his mind, the countless sounds of horns blaring in the distance.

Turning away from the room Derek yelled. "Boyd!" He walked down a narrow hall and into another room just at the end. Walking in he found Boyd calmly reading reports before he turned to look at Derek with raised brows. "Has Deaton given you any updates?"

Boyd shook his head with a frown. "No he's trying to gather more information but so far none has been found, it's as if the omega had just disappeared altogether, the ribbon hasn't been located either, he's just gone."

Derek swore, a growl stuck in his throat as his eyes began to bleed red before he turned, leaving the room and back towards room A ignoring Boyd calling after him.

Derek swung the door open making the two in the room flinch.

Stiles frowned at him though he didn't look away, too stubborn to show his fear at seeing the alpha's eyes bleeding red. He wondered what had gotten him so angry.

Izumi stood with a casual smile when Derek walked in. "Derek, back so soon?"

Derek kept his eyes on Stiles ignoring Izumi's playful banter as he spoke. "Okata, what did you find out."

Izumi sighed. "Well, he isn't a threat I'll tell you that but he was born just outside of Brin, in the small town in the west, you know Blue Field," Derek nodded, his eyes slowly returning to their original colors as he listened to Stiles's heartbeat, waiting for an uptick. "Other than that his wounds are from his failed attempt of theft, glass window shattered and he had just moved here a week prior, homeless as it seems. In general, the kid isn't really worth all this energy."

Stiles kept his eyes steady, breathing slowly to remain calm, he needed to keep quiet just as Izumi instructed or it's all over for him. Stiles wasn’t a good liar but he found that Izumi was.

He was given two options, one; tell Derek he was an omega on the run and in need of protection, which Stiles was immediately upset at the notion that he needed anyone's help let alone the alpha that's threatened and literally locked him in a room, or two; keep quiet about his status and hope he wouldn't get caught.

Izumi had tried to convince Stiles to just tell Derek the truth but the omega refused, fearing that the alpha would ultimately keep him locked away just because he was an omega in the way.

They hadn't finished arguing when Derek barged in but Stiles was grateful that Izumi was allowing him to hide his gender. Now if he could just get through this he'll be free to train alongside them. To get back what was taken from so many. He wants to see the ribbons burn.

Izumi continued. "But, as a recruit-"

Derek turned to Izumi with a scowl. "No."

Stiles gave him a death glare, biting his lip in order not to speak.

"Derek, he's an asset to our mission another recruit will aid-"

"How much have you told this beta Okata?!" Derek growled.

Izumi huffed, annoyed at being interrupted twice now. "I would've told him with you but you were busy having a temper tantrum." He gestured to Stiles ignoring Dereks piercing eyes. "This kid doesn't have anywhere to go why not use the added pair of hands?"

Derek turned away.

"When have I ever made a mistake when finding recruits Derek?" Izumi lifted his arms with the cuffs around his wrists. "How many times have we been in this room only to have the same conversation? You know we all have a reason for being here," He then turned to Stiles, the omega watching Derek intently. "And from what I can tell he also has a reason to fight against the Argent government."

Derek looked to Stiles, the omega tensing under his gaze. "What is your reason?" It was strange to see this alpha speak to him without the hint of murder in his voice.

Stiles glanced towards Izumi, the old alpha giving him a short nod of his head.

"I," Stiles spoke trying to control his voice from shaking. "I don't want to run from the Argents anymore," Derek raised his brow. "I want to face them so that I can live."

Derek stood there for a moment, Stiles thought the silence in the room was too loud.

Derek then grabbed Izumi's cuffs and unlocked them with his thumbprint before he turned to the door. "Look after him closely Izumi," His gaze on Stiles now. "If he causes any trouble, I'll kill him."

Izumi smiled at him just as he left the room.

Stiles released a breath, "Oh god, I thought I was going to fuck up."

Izumi kneeled to untie his legs. "Well, if I'm being honest I thought you were also going to fuck up but," He stood, going to release his arms, cutting the thick rope with his old pocket knife. "You listened well."

Stiles walked with a limp, his legs throbbing from being tied for hours. His wrists were colored and a little swollen, the bruises made it difficult to use his hands properly.

When he walked out he realized that this was an entirely separate part of the building, he was taken here blindfolded, Stiles could tell that this was hidden away from the outside world. Honestly, he was impressed, the design of the building looked underwhelming with a rebellion hidden within its walls.

There was a hall to the right from the door he was locked behind and a set of stairs going up on the left, in front of him was a wide room, almost like a waiting room but papers were scattering the walls, a large table sat in the center with what looked like a model of the tower in Beacon, he tried to look around the room even more clearly but was then blocked from view.

Derek had stood in front of him with his infamous scowl and arms crossed in front of his chest.

Startled Stiles flinched back bumping into Izumi's chest. "Do we need to get you a bell, because this," The omega gestured between themselves. "whole intimidation tactic isn't going to work for me."

Derek only ignored him, looking towards Izumi. "He needs to get out of here, either you take him, or, I will." Stiles could physically feel the irritation radiating off his skin. Stiles tried to step back, isn't he a bit too close? Taking a sniff, Stiles found himself becoming dizzy, strange, it was as if his bruises and the pain in his ankles seemed to slowly seep away, the voices seemed so distant. He leaned forward, oh, this felt warm.

In an instant Stiles was pulled away, confused he turned to Derek only to see him wide-eyed and looking as if he was ready to run away. Izumi took his arm and yanked him to the side, towards the stairs on the left.

"Ok, well it seems like he feels a bit drowsy so I'll take him out of your hands, we'll talk tomorrow." He spoke as he pushed Stiles forward and up the stairs.

Derek was left confused, with his brows furrowed in.

\---------------------------------------

When Izumi pushed Stiles in the apartment Elijah was right behind them, anxiously trying to look over Izumi's shoulder, just to look at the omega.

Izumi shut the door right after Elijah walked in, ignoring the young beta as he turned to Stiles, grabbing him by the shoulders with a serious face his short beard almost hiding his frown.

"What the hell was that?

Stiles looked at him confused. "What was what? Didn't I pass with flying colors in there?"

Izumi furrowed his brows. "You know what I meant, what were you doing back there?" He let go of Stiles to run a hand through his beard. Elijah was confused looking between the two but choosing to remain silent to listen. "Leaning in against Derek like that, look I know he's a fairly handsome young man," Stiles choked, his cheeks coloring pink while Elijah frowned, still confused but not liking where the conversation was going. "But still that was risky and we haven't even started your training-"

"Wait, wait, wait, I did what now?" Stiles interrupted, his heart beating quickly. "Oh god, please tell me I didn't actually do that." He started muttering under his breath. "He's definitely going to kill me."

Izumi frowned at him, crossing his arms against his chest before clicking his tongue and turning his head to the side. "Great, and you didn't even realize you were doing it. Fantastic." He sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "Alright, it'll be fine as long as you take the powder," he turned to Stiles. "When's your next heat?"

Stiles face turned crimson while Elijah started coughing on his own spit.

Izumi rolled his eyes. "I've raised an omega I think heats are something not to be embarrassed about at this point."

"It's!" Stiles took a deep breath in, his face was still red as Elijah was calming himself down from his sudden coughing fit. "It's private! Don't just ask me something like that!"

Izumi gave him a bored look. "I agree, heats are a private matter but I don't want you getting attacked. It's best if we can work around your heats to keep you as safe as possible while you're here. So, Mischief, if you don't mind."

Stiles stared at him for a second not knowing what to say as the man had a point. Stiles sighed, looking to Elijah who flinched under his gaze. "Fine, but he needs to go."

Elijah frowned at him, his ears were bright red making him look less menacing than he wanted to appear. "Why? Too embarrassed? We're all adults here-"

"Alright." Izumi agreed, interrupting Elijah. "Eli, get out for a few minutes while Mischief and I go over a schedule."

"Wha-?"

"Go." Izumi glared at him. Elijah stared for a second before clicking his tongue in annoyance, turning to the door that led to the shop and slamming it behind himself.

Stiles sighed, turning to Izumi with a resigned frown.

Izumi merely gave him a thin-lipped smile. "Shall we get started?"

Stiles was, to say the least, a little mortified. He hadn't even spoken to his dad about his heats but he knows it's under different circumstances, and he'd rather suffer a few heats alone than have someone he didn't want force themselves onto Stiles.

When they finished setting Stiles's schedule Izumi stood, stretching his arms up with a yawn. "Alright, now that that's done with I'll see you later."

Stiles stood with him, following him to the door. "What do you mean, 'see you later' don't I have to start training?"

Izumi chuckled, shaking his head when he turned to look at Stiles. His eyes going from his bruised ankles to his swollen wrists. "Your job, for now, is to rest, maybe even ice your bruises." He turned to the door. "You're not going to be able to do much right now anyway."

The door shut, Stiles stared at it for a second before swearing under his breath and turning to the kitchen, fine, if icing his stupid ankles will heal him faster than that's what he'll do.

\---------------------------------------------

Derek was pacing and granted he usually does this even when it's a slow day (though those are rare). His wolf was on edge, something was wrong and he knew it had something to do with the new beta. When he heard Izumi walk into the shop he turned to him, his frown apparent even when he wasn't particularly angry.

He looked for the beta, Mischief, he turned towards Elijah watching the boy aggressively practice with the speed bag. When Derek realized he wasn't with either of them he huffed, walking towards Izumi. "Where is he?"

Turning, Izumi slightly rolled his eyes. "He's resting, the poor kid has enough bruises, let's not add any more for today."

"I told you to look after him, not let him wander around your apartment, what if he's planning something? What if he hurts Elijah, or you? Bring him down here where I can see him."

Izumi raised his brow. "Derek, he's harmless."

"Harmless? Everyone is harmless unless they have a motive," He spoke through his teeth. "And so far we don't know what his are.”

"I agree with you there but he's," He paused for a second, trying to find the right words. "He's a special case, trust me." he smiled.

Again, Derek had a feeling something was off. "I'm bringing him here, when I said I wanted him looked after, I meant it." With that, he turned towards Izumi's apartment entrance, ignoring Izumi calling after him. Elijah happened to turn to Derek when he entered the apartment and froze, his brows furrowing before he started to take off his gloves, he looked to Izumi, the alpha giving him a quick nod before Elijah went after Derek.

The alpha hadn't bothered knocking when he entered, the door slamming against the wall. Stiles jumped up from the couch, the bag of ice falling onto the floor with a wet splash. Derek looked around the room before settling his gaze onto Stiles, the omega breathing heavily, Derek could see him subtly trying to find an escape route, strange, why would he need to run?

Stiles’s heart was beating a mile a minute, this was it, Derek was going to kill him for practically scenting him without his consent.

Taking a step forward he could see Stiles tense just a tad bit. "Let's go, I'm not letting you stay alone."

Stiles scoffed, an unamused smile slowly spreading across his face. "What? And I'm supposed to just follow you around? Need I remind you that I was locked in a room today with my ass kicked by some hot-headed alpha with anger issues, yeah, no thanks, I'd rather deal with being bored for a night than listen to what you have to say."

Derek glared, taking another step before Elijah abruptly stepped in. "Hey," He spoke with a shaky breath, he was sweaty with his hair was standing up on different spots, and if Stiles wasn't moderately filled with fear he would've commented on the boy's ragged and messy appearance. "Derek, I was just about to help Mischief ice his bruises."

Derek narrowed his eyes at the boy, briefly glancing towards Stiles before turning to leave. "As long as you keep an eye on him, make sure he stays within the apartment during the night."

Elijah nodded. Watching Derek hesitantly leave, the door shutting behind him. When he left the beta turned to Stiles with a frown. "Why is your face so red."

Stiles scoffed. "Uh, because I thought the guy was about to kill me. Do you know what I did down there? I was all up in the guy's chest!" Stiles sighed, embarrassed now that Izumi had explained to him exactly what happened down there. "I mean what if he asked me to explain myself, what would I have said?" He shook his head, rubbing his chin in thought before he looked to Elijah with a smile and raised brows. "I just need to drink more Lily powder! That way my hormones won't fuck up my judgment and he won't be able to smell my pheromones at all." He continued to mutter to himself, ignoring the beta. "It might even block a couple of my heats if we're lucky."

Stiles quickly limped towards his bedroom, Elijah following him. When Stiles picked the packet up with a smile Elijah hesitantly spoke, continuing to follow Stiles into the kitchen. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Stiles rolled his eyes, taking out a cup. "You don't know what good ideas are anyway."

Elijah yanked the packet out of Stiles's hand right before he was about to open it. "I think we should ask Izumi first."

Stiles turned to Elijah with a frown. "And I think, you should give me back the powder." Stiles tried to take the packet back but Elijah moved it out of his reach. Stiles glared at the other. "Give it back!"

"No!" Elijah yelled before running out of the kitchen and into his own bedroom, locking it behind himself, feeling only a little guilty when Stiles couldn't chase after him, his ankles still bruised and not yet healed enough. Stiles pounded against the door. "You little brat! Give it back!"

"No! Not until Izumi gets here!"

Stiles punched the door once more, wincing when he hit his swollen wrist before sliding onto the floor to sit down. "I hope you don't need to go to the bathroom because I'm not moving an inch from this spot!" Stiles yelled, annoyed with the beta and the pain pulsating in his legs and hands. Though, Stiles was too stubborn to move.

The sun had set by the time Izumi stepped inside. He sighed, cracking his back as he set his shoes by the door. He was surprised to see the living room empty, turning to the kitchen only to see it empty. Now a little nervous he moved towards the hall to the rooms and paused seeing Stiles asleep on the floor, in front of Elijah's room. With a sigh he picked Stiles up, carrying him with one arm before he knocked against Elijah's door.

"Stop wasting your time!"

Rolling his eyes Izumi spoke. "It's me, open the door."

The door opened just after Izumi finished speaking. "Oh thank god." He muttered before he ran towards the bathroom. Izumi shook his head, walking towards Stiles’s bedroom, the omega muttering in his sleep as he drooled on Izumi's shoulder.

When he tucked the omega in bed again he wondered if this would become a habit. Though, he wondered how the omega lived before to be able to sleep anywhere so easily.

When he shut the Stiles’s door and turned away from the room he found Elijah standing there with a tired expression. Izumi crossed his arms. "Explain."

Elijah sighed, pulling out the packet from his pocket. "He wanted to take more but I told him to wait for you, and uh, I kinda just took it and barricaded myself in there."

Izumi tried not to smile but ended up chuckling, taking the packet from Elijah. "And he sat there the entire time?"

Elijah nodded as if being reminded of the past few hours made him age ten years. "He's an annoying menace with a cute face. I'm still not sure he's an actual omega or if you guys are just messing with me."

Izumi walked towards the living room, sitting down with a tired sigh as he looked at him with a quirked brow. "You think he has a cute face?"

Elijah's eyes widened, realizing his mistake he scoffed. "No! That's not what I meant I mean, he never shuts up, he's too tall, he's basically an alpha!"

Izumi ignored his rambling too tired to do anything else. "Oh, he's an omega alright, but he's also just a boy and, just like all of us, life has probably been unkind to him."

Elijah fell silent for a second, his embarrassment fading. "So, if he were to take more Lily powder it would be ok?"

Izumi shook his head. "Unfortunately no, but I'll explain why when tomorrow comes, both of you have had a difficult day already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we'll be focusing more on Derek and Stiles and their interactions/impressions of each other. 
> 
> And, as always, thank you for reading! I hope you're all doing great and that you're happy and healthy! Until next time! :]


	8. Heroism Is A Myth Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about Derek and speculates while Derek is beginning to trust him.
> 
> Izumi talks to Stiles in a drunken haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ll say this now but this chapter is quite heavy but important!
> 
> I hope you’ll like it!

Stiles sat on the couch, listening to the birds chirping, the sunlight barely illuminating the living room through the small window. He had woken up early that morning, his ankles already healed while his wrists were still slightly colored.

Elijah was yawning when he strolled in the living room, heading towards the kitchen but startled to a stop seeing Stiles. Flinching when Stiles turned to him with narrowed eyes. Since when had omegas become scary?

"You." Stiles stood, slowly approaching the beta with a glare.

"Me?" Elijah nervously replied, moving back as the omega continued to menacingly stare at him.

When Stiles cornered Elijah the beta swallowed, his cheeks coloring a light pink.

"What did you do with my powder you little brat."

Elijah frowned. "Who're you calling a brat? You're the one throwing tantrums."

Stiles scoffed, offended by the insult. "What I do with the powder isn't your problem, so hand it over."

Elijah moved to the side, bypassing Stiles to make his way to the kitchen. "Don't have it."

Stiles followed after him. "Sure you don't, look kid, I need that powder so why don't you just hand it over nicely." Elijah paused again, turning to Stiles with a glare making the omega standstill. 

"Stop calling me a kid."

The beta turned away from him again, taking out a bowl and a box of cereal.

"Touchy touchy." Stiles muttered, walking to stand by the beta. "Fine, I'll just stick to you like glue until you hand it over."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Then I guess you'll follow me all day since I don't have it."

Stiles frowned, opening his mouth to argue with the beta until Izumi walked in, his long hair loose and on his shoulders.

"Fighting already?" The alpha glanced to the stove clock. "It's barely seven-thirty in the morning, you two couldn't have waited until after I've had my caffeine?" He sighed, taking out his favorite Gudetama mug, the one with the yolk just sitting in a shell.

Stiles frowned, crossing his arms in frustration. "Elijah over there," He glared at the beta who was peacefully eating cereal at the kitchen table. "Won't give me the powder."

Izumi dropped in a few spoonfuls of coffee in his mug as he hummed. "Well, that's because he doesn't have it."

Stiles mouth fell slightly open before frowning towards Elijah who wore a smug grin. "Then where is-?"

Izumi tossed the bag onto the counter before grabbing a poppy seed muffin and tiredly walking to the table, sitting in front of Elijah.

Stiles grabbed the bag as if it was going to be taken from him again. Once it was in his hands he glanced towards Izumi before grabbing another mug from the cabinet, making his tea, when he opened the lily powder he took a spoon and piled the powder, instead of the usual few sprinkles, just before he took the spoon out Izumi abruptly stood making Stiles flinch, he turned towards the old alpha with furrowed brows.

Elijah merely frowned before finishing his cereal. Izumi walked to Stiles, standing by his side, and raised his brows. "That's quite a lot of powder."

Stiles glanced at the spoonful in the bag before turning to look at the man with a smile. "Yeah, I was thinking, maybe having one large dose would help regulate my hormones and maybe skip a couple of my heats. And, you know," He paused, turning red as he remembered his betraying instincts. "I won't succumb to asshole alphas who just smell a little nice."

Elijah rolled his eyes as Izumi nodded his head. "Well, that's quite a thought," He pointed to the powder. "How do you know that'll work?"

Stiles shrugged, "I thought that since it's a natural remedy it wouldn't hurt to try."

Izumi hummed before reaching in the bag and taking a tiny bit of powder between his fingers and sprinkling them into his tea. "That's all you need, any more and you'll give yourself internal bleeding, infertility, ulcers and a few other bad effects, too much of a good thing can be bad."

Stiles furrowed his brows. "But that's exactly as much as before, it's not enough, what if Derek finds out what I am? What about the others down there? What if that other alpha, what was his name? Collin, that guy, finds out and he rats me out to Derek? What if he isn't such a nice alpha and tries to have his way with me!" Elijah widened his eyes at this. "What if someone out there catches a whiff of my scent and we're raided by reapers?! I don't want to ruin this just because I'm an omega!"

Izumi sighed, before smiling towards Stiles, placing his hands on the omegas shoulders and leaning slightly down. "First, Collin isn't that kind of man and second, you are not a bother just because you're an omega. Look, Mischief, I've made many mistakes in my past," He gently squeezed his shoulders. "I want you to understand that you are not your mistakes and your gender has nothing to do with who you are."

Stiles furrowed his brows in before he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Izumi asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Fine but when my heat starts I don't want to hear complaints."

Izumi raised a brow, turning to Elijah who stood to put away his bowl in the sink. "As if I'd ever complained about something so trivial."

Stiles chuckled a bit, rubbing his nose with his wrist. "I'm sorry."

Izumi fondly smiled at him, pulling him into a small hug. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I know being an omega can be scary." 

Stiles sighed out a breath of relief. He's missed this, gentle human touch. Pulling away Izumi patted his shoulder.

"Alright Mischief, what would you like for breakfast? You've got another long day, training isn't all fun and games you know."

Elijah gave him a half-smile, making Stiles feel wary.

\----------------------------------------------

As he walked into the gym everyone had turned to him, Stiles had noticed Luz looked at him with pity this time when before she would only ever smile. As he followed Izumi he felt tense. Turning his head slightly to the right he froze seeing Derek staring at him from the corner of the room, his brows narrowed down with his infamous scowl. Stiles noticed he wasn't wearing the reapers uniform today.

"Mischief," Turning away Stiles looked to Izumi, his hair up in a bun now. "Don't mind him, he's always like that, just follow me."

Stiles nodded, grateful for the alpha as he was led onto a large black mat.

"Elijah here, will be training you in hand to hand combat." Elijah gave Stiles an innocent smile making the omega narrow his eyes in suspicion. "Hand to hand combat is the easiest thing you'll be learning so you'll be working your way up the ranks here."

Stiles raised his brow. "Ranks?"

"Yes, ranks, there are four levels; number one, which you are, is the recruit, you need to understand the basics of combat, mostly boxing, and in all other aspects in case you're in a bad situation, second, weaponry is learned, you'll learn to shoot a gun and other lethal weapons as we'll need them when we're in the final stages of our plan. Third, is illusion, blending in with the enemy to gain as much information we can to use against them while also retrieving ones being held by them, the prisoners," Stiles watched as Elijah tensed at the word, his jaw tightening. "And Rank Four are the ones allowed in the planning room, the ones who'll review every aspect of the plans to overturn the Argents and the only ones who have a say in them."

"Which you'll never see." Another interrupted them making Stiles flinch, turning to his right he frowns seeing Derek standing there.

Stiles sighed. "Again with the popping up out of nowhere, I thought we agreed to get you a bell."

Derek rolled his eyes turning to Izumi. "I'll be training him today."

Izumi raised his brows in surprise while Elijah's mouth slightly opened. "You'll be training him? Derek, he's a newbie, he won't be able to keep up with you, it'll be like setting an antelope against a lion in a fight."

"I said." He spoke without taking his eyes off Stiles. "I'll be training him today."

Stiles could see the others, Luz, Collin, Azad, and Boyd coming toward the mat with curious eyes.

Izumi huffed. "Derek be reasonable-"

"Get off the mat."

Izumi stood there for a second, worriedly looking to Stiles. Elijah frowned as he bit his lower lip. When Stiles gave him a short nod Izumi reluctantly took Elijah's arm and pulled him away. "Derek," Izumi called, frowning at the man when he turned. "Don't overdo it."

Stiles stood straight, waiting for the alpha to move before lowering his upper body when the alpha positioned his steps, one leg forward one leg back, Derek was going to run into him. It reminded Stiles of his fights with Jackson.

When Derek charged at him his eyes widened when Stiles evaded his attack before narrowing his brows at the omega. Stiles smiled at him. "You know underestimating someone can be a big mistake."

Derek scoffed, "I don't think I'm underestimating anything." Derek was openly approaching Stiles, confusing the omega, what was he doing?

When Derek raised his fist Stiles raised his arms to cover his face before he found himself on the ground. Derek grabbed Stiles's arm and turned him onto his stomach, twisting his arm behind his back. "It took me only two minutes to take you to the ground," He twisted Stiles's arm, making the omega hiss in pain. "Do you know exactly what you got yourself into?" He spoke quietly, pressing his weight against the omegas back. "There's no turning back, this isn't anything like your pampered little town," He gripped Stiles's arm. "You know about reapers, but you don't know what they do to the weak, to people like you." Stiles struggled under his weight, swearing at the alpha to get the fuck off. Stiles felt as if his arm was about to snap.

It wasn't until Izumi grabbed Derek's shoulder did the alpha release him.

When Stiles got to his feet he glared at the alpha, holding his shoulder.

Derek gave him the same glare. "If they catch you keep your mouth shut because you're not the only one at risk here," he gestured to the others around them. "If you're willing to be here you also have to be willing to see your own death to protect them."

Derek turned away, back towards the door that led down into the room Stiles wasn't allowed in yet. Stiles stared at the man until he felt Elijah place his hand on his shoulder making the omega wince. Izumi had told the others to get back to work, to give Stiles space.

"Are you ok?" Elijah worriedly looked to his shoulder.

Stiles gave him a small nudge. "What's with you? Since when did you get all sentimental with me?"

Elijah frowned, feeling his cheeks become warm. "I can get worried about idiots too you know."

"You're the idiot." Stiles muttered as Izumi approached them.

"You ok?" He took his arm, taking a look at his shoulder.

Stiles let him, nodding his head. "I'm fine, he didn't twist it or anything, I'll live."

Izumi sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry Mischief."

Stiles narrowed his brows. "What're you sorry for? The one who should be apologizing is brooding in another room."

"I should be able to make sure you're treated at least decently here, it's just," Izumi sighed once again, letting his hair out of his bun to run his fingers through it. "I've never seen him act like this before." He gave Stiles a saddened look. "There's something about you that just sets him off."

Stiles scoffed. "Something about me tends to set everybody off apparently." Izumi gave him a questioning look to which Stiles merely shrugged. "There was this alpha woman who brought me here and she wanted to bite my head off the moment I did anything. Can't say I miss her."

Izumi shook his head. "Alright, let's move on, we need to get you moving up the ranks here," He looked to Elijah who moved into position. "I noticed you're quick on your feet Mischief, let’s see how fast you can move."

\----------------------------------------------

Derek sighed out, rubbing his head before turning to the table filled with their plans. Ever since Deaton informed him of the omega vanishing off of the face of the earth he's been out of it. It was as if he was mourning all over again. 

There's something wrong with that new beta, he knows there is, or maybe he's just overthinking things because he already lost the only reason he decided to move forward.

With another sigh, he glared at the rack in the corner, piled with black hoodies. He walked over to the pile of cloth.

\-------------------------------------------

Half an hour had passed and Stiles found that sparring with Elijah was not what he expected, the kid had actually flipped him on his back so many times Stiles lost count of how many times he's seen the ceiling lights, the brightness of them seared in his mind now that his limbs feel sore.

As he laid there, breathing heavily relaxing for a moment before he'd have to hear Izumi telling him what he did wrong for the millionth time. He only opened his eyes when a hoodie was dropped atop his stomach. He quickly sat up, taking the hood in hand before turning to look up, expecting to see Elijah or Izumi but was surprised to find Derek instead.

Izumi looked at the hood with furrowed brows. His lips thinned, shaking his head at the alpha who only raised his brows while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No. Derek. You're being ridiculous now." Izumi took the hood from Stiles, tossing it to Elijah, the beta clutching the cloth in his fist as he worriedly looked over to Stiles.

"He's not going on a walk, he's new, he can't be seen out there just yet. What if he gets caught, Derek? What then? I've never known you to be this stupid but today you're managing to surprise me even more than when we first met."

Derek raised his brow. "You're the one who recruited him, he has to understand what being here means, just like the rest of us have." He glanced at Stiles, the alpha's eyes were still lifeless. "And I did say I was training him today." He walked over to Stiles, attempting to grab his arm and yank him up but the omega merely flinched away from the man, standing up on his own.

"What's happening here? Why am I going on a "walk?" is it to build my endurance or something? You know I have been feeling a little cooped up here, a walk doesn't sound too bad.” He turned and smiled towards Derek.

Derek turned away from him with a frown, instead, he walked up towards Elijah, the beta tightening his hand around the hood.

"Hand it over. We won't take long."

Elijah looked at the hood, before slowly handing it to Derek, though he hadn't let it go. "Alpha, I don't think it's such a good idea to do this. It's too early, he- he can't even throw a punch properly."

Derek shined his eyes, the red making Elijah turn away. Izumi looked at Derek then towards Stiles, the omega glaring at Derek's back. Too stubborn, both of them were. With a sigh Izumi walked towards Elijah, taking the hood out of his hands and pushing it onto Derek's chest. "I'm going too then."

"What." Derek spoke through his teeth.

Izumi shrugged, turning away to tie his hair up in a tighter bun. "You're right I did recruit him, so I have to oversee him as well. It's only fair."

Derek stood there for a moment in silence before reluctantly agreeing. He then turned to Stiles, the omega staring into his eyes. "Here," He tossed the hood at Stiles. "Put this on, and keep your head covered."

Izumi pulled the hood from Stiles, putting it on the omega as if he were a child, Stiles let him, it was strange how much he missed being pampered when before he hated being treated that way. When Izumi made sure Stiles was well hidden, adding a scarf to his attire, he glanced to Derek who was waiting at the exit before looking to Elijah, the boy looked visibly distraught.

Izumi patted his head with a smile. "Everything will be alright."

"I'll," he paused, taking a deep breath, not one to cry in front of others. "I'll wait, so, make sure you come back."

Izumi nodded.

Walking out of the building Stiles found that it was as if he stepped into another world. The view from the car wasn't quite the same as it was being in the middle of the city. The buildings looked bigger, the lights brighter, and the people looked cleaner. The last time he was out of captivity was when he was running for his life, blurry-eyed and high on adrenaline. 

He found himself smiling, looking around as if he was merely in an exhibit. Derek looked at him from the corner of his eye, looking at his bright eyes, lit with the excitement of the unknown, Derek narrowed his brows and frowned, didn’t he live on these streets?

Izumi wrapped his arm around Stiles's shoulder. With the same excitement, the omega turned to Izumi, smiling even though half of his face was covered, but faltered seeing Izumi looking around quickly as if something would attack them at any second, the old alpha looked tense, it wasn't a look Stiles recognized. Furrowing his brows he turned to Derek, the alpha not sparing a glance at him as he moved forward.

As they walked Stiles wondered where they were going, what was the purpose of this? They walked another two blocks, turning a corner Stiles stood still as he looked at the giant wall in front of them. He felt his heart feel heavy. Derek looked at him then and gestured to the wall. "Do you know what this is?"

Stiles slowly nodded as he looked at the wall, looked at all the pieces of clothing that were pinned to it. This was a wall for the dead.

Izumi hadn't looked, keeping his gaze lowered.

Derek, gently placed his hand against an old shirt, Stiles's eyes widened, he recognized that look, that same look he still remembers from all those years ago. "These were the others," He paused, lowering his head. "The one's who also joined our coup, the ones I've let down."

Izumi frowned at Derek's back. "You know it wasn't your fault."

Derek waved his hand, dismissing the man before turning to Stiles. "The elites," he glared at no one in particular. "Those bastards, have the reapers do their killing, this wall," He looked up at the vast amount of clothing. "is a warning."

Stiles felt his breathing become labored as he listened to Derek.

"Do you really think they send reapers to collect laborers?" Derek scoffed. "They send reapers to clear off the lands owned by those they've taken, to make it their own." His eyes flashed then.

Stiles felt his heart beating quickly, his vision was becoming blurry.

Derek continued. "Those elites don't rehome the omegas they take," Derek spoke through his teeth, his own emotions apparent. "They don't give them a better life, those poor omegas are being lied to, especially the ones from the slums-"

"Derek." Izumi cut him off, resting a hand on Stiles's back. "That's enough."

Stiles shook his head. "No, tell me, what happens to the omegas from the slums."

Derek turned away as if he also didn't want to know the truth but was forced to. "The higher the color status of an omega from the slums the worse their lives." he paused, remembering the day Deaton told him what color status the omega he cared for was. "They become sex slaves, the pink ribbons are only sold then drugged until they're practically brain dead," he reached and touched the back of his own neck. "drugging them up by using the back of their necks."

Stiles was hyperventilating, flashes of the alpha woman grabbing the back of his neck and feeling his limbs becoming numb. In a panic Stiles leaves the wall, running away, wanting to just curl up on Izumi's couch, to feel as if he was at home again, waiting for his dad to come back.

As he ran, he looked around wanting to find his way back but he was having a panic attack, he wasn't processing things clearly, everything was blurry. In the middle of his panicking his hood fell off while the scarf was loose around his neck but still hid his lower face. He flinched when a heavy hand grabbed his shoulder, turning Stiles held back a scream as he looked up at a reaper.

"What the matter beta?" The man spoke with such calmness it made Stiles feel sick.

The omega kept his mouth shut, the man continued. "You feeling sick?" He rolled his eyes when Stiles hadn't responded. "Alright, enough with the niceties, I have a few questions."

The omega felt his blood freeze as the man pulled out a picture of himself.

"Have you seen this omega?" Giving Stiles a slimy smile he leaned down. "If you help us find him we'll let you have your way with him, I hear this one's a pink ribbon."

Regaining his mind for a brief second Stiles turns away and runs, ignoring the man swearing at him. He ran until his arm was grabbed and he was dragged into an alley. He was about to scream but a hand covered his mouth, in his panic, he bit down hard, tasting blood in his mouth as he heard the man holding him grunt in pain. It was only after he caught a whiff of Derek's scent did his heart began to slow down, his vision clearing up. From the alley, he saw the reaper running past them.

Silence was all that was heard before Derek pulled his hand out of Stiles's mouth and the omega was pulled into a hug by Izumi.

As Izumi pulled back he glared at Stiles, opening his mouth to yell at him for running off like that before stopping himself, the omega was still scared. Stiles was still having an anxiety attack.

He turned to Derek, his eyes widened slightly seeing the man looking at Stiles with concern in his eyes. The omega still breathing heavily as he held his own head in his hands.

"Derek,"

Derek turned to Izumi, his hand still bloody and throbbing with pain but quickly healing.

"Hold him." Izumi gently took Derek's arm and pulled him close to Stiles. Derek pulled away, his steps unsteady as he breathed shallowly. Izumi remained patient.

"He's not doing well right now, you need to have him close in order to calm him down." Izumi again took his arm and pulled him close to Stiles.

Derek hesitantly listened, taking Stiles in his arms, confusion lacing his facial features when he felt Stiles calm in his hold, his heart slowly returning to normal as his breathing returned to being steady. Izumi wiped his face, leaning against the wall, swearing under his breath.

Turning to Izumi Derek spoke. "How did you know?"

Izumi sighed, resting the back of his head against the brick wall, his bun loosened. "Even alphas would feel calm in your arms, I figured he would too," he paused glancing towards Derek. "You need to realize Mischief isn't a threat, and realize that soon or you might end up with his blood on your hands."

Derek grimaced, looking down at Stiles, the omega now fallen asleep. "Alright."

Stiles blinked his eyes open, yawning he sat up while rubbing at his eye. Turning he flinched, quickly moving to the corner of the bed he sat on as he saw Derek sitting, staring at him in the darkened room.

Standing up Derek moved closer to Stiles only stopping when the other flinched away from him again. With a sigh, Derek stood in place. "You're awake."

Stiles was breathing slowly, "I-I hoped not, otherwise I'd know this would just be another shitty nightmare."

Derek hadn't responded, he only looked at him, this beta made Derek feel strange if only he knew why.

Stiles’s brows furrowed. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dereks eyes widened in surprise then, turning away from the omega. "I," He paused, wiping a hand over his face. "I don't know what face I'm making." 

Stiles slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Ok, now that you're acting decent for now, would it be alright to ask you some questions of my own?"

Derek turned to him again, his brow raised. "That depends on the questions."

Stiles half smiled, "Alright, that seems fair."

Stile sat back, not moving any closer to him as he was still wary of the man but too tired to run for now.

"So, where are you from?"

Derek sighed, "Really? That's your question?"

"Yes, one of many actually."

Derek gave him a look before sighing once again. "The slums," This made Stiles's eyes widen, was this alpha that he saved all those years ago? Keeping his mouth shut Stiles remained silent (something that he finds difficult most times). "And it's nothing like your little town, it's," Derek turned away, Stiles watched the alpha make a broken face. "It's hell there."

Stiles held his breath for a second before letting out a small sigh, the alpha turning to look. "I may have come from a 'little town' but I also understand what hell is like."

With a small smile Stiles shrugged. "But, we're alive," Stiles leaned his back against the wall now, looking to the ceiling while fond memories of his adolescents appeared with such warmth spreading throughout his chest. "And, if we went through hell to live then I think we have a good reason for our suffering, otherwise we wouldn't be here." He turned to the alpha tired but weirdly calm for the moment.

Derek stared at him making Stiles quietly chuckle.

"You're looking at me like that again."

With a sigh Derek turns away. "You," Stiles sat up a bit, watching the alpha, flinching when the other's scent had started to become rotten, filled with anxiety. "You remind me of someone."

Stiles held his breath, quietly asking. "Who?"

Without looking towards Stiles, his face in his hands. "Someone precious."

The door opened then, turning Stiles sees Izumi with his hair unusually messy and his brows furrowed in worry. "Mischief, you're awake."

Stiles nodded, glancing at Derek. "Yeah, I'm fine," With his eyes lowered down in shame he played with the end of his shirt, the hoodie taken from him while he was asleep. "I'm sorry, for running off like that, I should've been more careful."

Derek gave him a look before shaking his head. "It was my fault, I should've waited."

Izumi ran his hand through his hair. "I agree, you should've waited and listened to me Derek and you," he turned to Stiles, his eyes softening towards him. "You don't have to apologize for anything, come on, it's late let's go home."

Stiles was surprised to see the sun had already set, he had slept the day away. Before he left he noticed the room he had woken up in was Dereks, the scent of the alpha permeating the walls and the bed he had laid on. He missed the feeling of comfort it had given him. But he now knows he shouldn't get closer to Derek, not when Derek might know too much about him. Stiles wasn't willing to risk being discovered, wasn't willing to risk falling for someone who obviously loves another. He needed to focus on the mission. His freedom.

He had trouble falling asleep that night, the death wall had etched into his mind like a newly fresh scar, deep and painful making his head throb. He laid there that night and wondered how his father was doing. If he was eating well or if he was crying the nights away just as he did when his mom had passed away. With a sigh, he stood from the bed, maybe he'd find some pain medication in the kitchen. 

Walking past the living room, towards the kitchen he noticed the light was on. Slowing his pace his brows furrowed, was Elijah getting a midnight snack?

He froze seeing Izumi sitting at the table, his head in his hand while the other held a shot glass, in front of him sat a large bottle of whisky. Looking up Izumi sighed when he saw Stiles.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Stiles shook his head, walking to sit with the man.

Izumi looked to Stiles, noticing the way the omegas eyes wavered to the whisky.

"What? You've never seen an old man drink his night away?"

Stile only nodded, remembering his father do the same.

Cautiosly Stiles spoke. "Are you ok?"

Izumi laughed, taking the bottle and pouring more of the clear liquid in his glass. "I'll tell you something my father told me," With one swallow he took the shot, setting down the glass with a sigh, refilling it once again. "I don't know if I am alright, I don't know who I am, all I know is that I am."

Stiles looked at him confused, raising his hand to take the whisky bottle away from him when he finished the shot he had already poured. "How much did you drink?"

Izumi looked at his empty glass and shrugged. "I think you're holding the second bottle."

With a sigh Stiles put the bottle away before sitting back down with the old alpha. "What's wrong?" When Izumi hadn't said anything for a moment Stiles placed his hand over his. "I, I know I might not be able to help but I want to listen."

Looking at their connected hands Izumi closed his eyes for what seemed like a few minutes, the kitchen light flickering now and then. "Losing my child had made me realize how precious life is."

He looked to Stiles, his eyes a little misty. "She was my only blood, and because of my failure she was taken away." He paused turning to the whisky bottle Stiles had put away just moments before. "The guilt of bringing her into this world only to fail her has haunted me Mischief." Turning from the bottle to the omega he wiped his unshed tears before continuing.

"Today would've been another one of my failures if Derek wasn't there," He furrowed his brows, remembering the look Stiles had when he ran. "you were close to being captured, I would've ruined another life. It was too close, the guilt from my daughter will break me if you're dragged away from me just as my baby was." He took a breath. "I know I shouldn't be saying this, after all, it isn't my story but Elijah is the reason I live today. I found him a few weeks after losing my daughter, in an alley, close to death, nothing but skin and bone but he has become someone irreplaceable to me. That boy had lost his family just as I had lost mine, a good family gone by the Argents blood-stained hands. His parents and older brother were caught smuggling omegas and giving them new identities. The day they were caught his father had hidden him under their house, Elijah escaping death multiple times before I had found him."

With another sigh he stood to grab the bottle again, sitting down when Stiles merely took his arm to stop him. "All in all, I'm telling you this for one reason Mischief, if anything happens to me take care of that boy. Don't leave him alone, don't die for stupid reasons, heroism is a myth Mischief, they use it to tell young people like you to go bleed for them. If you're fighting make sure you win, not for them, not for anyone else but yourself and your promises. Mischief, promise me," He turned to Stiles, his eyes not as bright as they usually were. "Promise me to take care of that boy if anything happens to me."

Stiles nodded, trying to think of what to say to the man, anything to lighten the mood. “I promise, but it’s not like you’ll kick the bucket any time soon.” 

Izumi merely smiled before thanking him, pulling him into a hug for a moment before he left the omega alone in the kitchen. Stiles went to bed with a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’ll be updating as quickly as I can! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
